は虫類
by Shamhao
Summary: Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. Ils s'étaient faits prisonniers de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère... [OC-centric]
1. Bénéfices d'un début d'hisoire

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'un début d'histoire._

Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Il était inutile de préciser que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce type de personne. Sa manière de parler, son ton hautain et moqueur sa manière de se mouvoir, ses gestes dangereux et menaçants et par-dessus tout, ce sourire constant qui ne quittait jamais son visage et ses yeux à peine entrouverts, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient constamment fermés. Tout, de sa manière de se comporter jusqu'à son nom, absolument tout lui donnait cet air inquiétant de reptile. Et plutôt que de démentir cette idée de lézard, elle le réaffirmait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

« _Hands-up_. » Ordonna-t-elle sans élever la voix au premiers années.

Grommelant, ils durent tout de même s'exécuter. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec _ce rictus_, cet étirement de lèvres si spécial qui lui donnait cet air inquiétant, elle détourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard à son coach qui hocha la tête. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de suivre sa silhouette, alors qu'elle avançait de ce pas étrange, ondulant comme le serpent qu'elle représentait si bien jusqu'au banc, échangeant quelques brèves paroles avec la jeune fille aux lunettes qui servait de manager. Puis, elle se détourna et son visage se figea un instant dans sa direction, même s'il ne saurait dire si c'était lui qu'elle regardait ou non. Son rictus s'élargit alors, laissant entrevoir ses dents et deux canines aiguisées qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression dérangeante de serpent.

« _Kuro-senpai _! »

Elle se détourna en entendant son nom et porta son attention sur les premiers années qui souffraient à cause des exercices qu'elle leur imposait. S'approchant à nouveau des premiers années de Karasuno, elle esquissa un vague geste de la main pour les faire arrêter. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vivement vers les autres joueurs pour commencer l'échauffement officiel, elle empoigna doucement le poignet de Kageyama pour l'arrêter. Lentement, de la même manière qu'une vipère s'enroulant autour de sa proie, elle glissa à ses côtés et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose, collant ses lèvres contre son oreille, provoquant l'inconfort du jeune homme qui se raidit ostensiblement. Elle le relâcha ensuite et il se hâta de s'éloigner d'elle, baissant les yeux pour cacher le rouge profond qui colorait ses joues. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. Et s'il ne sût dire les mots qu'elle prononçait, il était à présent persuadé qu'elle les dirigeait à son attention. _Oikawa Tooru s'était fait prisonnier de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère_.


	2. Bénéfices du lycée Karasuno

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices du lycée Karasuno._

Il était impossible de dire qu'elle n'était pas effrayante au moins autant qu'elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient fins comme des fils de soie et d'une ébène qui accentuait la pâleur de son teint blanc. Son corps était long et fin, glissant silencieusement sur le pavé. Elle était ce genre de personne. Celles qui réussissaient à provoquer des frissons d'effroi rien qu'en se montrant. Tout chez-elle appelait à la méfiance. Une réaction naturelle à ce qu'on considérait immanquablement comme un _danger_. Et elle l'était. Elle était réellement un danger. Un seul regard sur sa personne suffisait à le confirmer.

« _Ara~_ _désolée pour le dérangement_. »

Même sa voix était dangereuse. Un peu trop grave, possédant ce léger timbre rauque qui lui donnait un air sensuel. Sa façon de parler traînante, allongeant les syllabes et les sons, qui donnaient une impression de longueur énorme à ses phrases. Son ton moqueur et ironique qui était renforcé par ce sourire reptilien sur ses lèvres. Une intimidation perçante qui réduisait au silence même les plus bavards et leur imposait malgré eux le respect.

« _Keishin-senpai~_ »

Les yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de suivre cette silhouette mince alors qu'elle avançait lentement, ignorant délibérément les regards qui pesaient sur elle. Elle s'approchait dudit Keishin dont elle venait de prononcer le nom avec une familiarité désinvolte.

« _Oh_. Merci d'être venu. »

Son sourire s'agrandissait devant ces remerciements qu'elle semblait apparemment mériter. Elle s'appuyait négligemment sur sa hanche droite, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un vague mouvement du poignet, exposant la chaire crémeuse de son cou. Chacun de ses gestes faisait naître le dégoût au même titre que la fascination. _Dégoûtés par son arrogance débordante. Fascinés par son apparence déroutante_.

« _Évidemment. Le moins que je puisse faire est de t'apporter mon aide, sen~pai_. »

Même le simple mot 'senpai' était prononcé avec un sarcasme révoltant. Pourtant, l'adulte en fasse d'elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, comme habitué à son comportement hautain qui aurait révolté même les plus calmes. Lentement, elle pivota vers _eux_, spectateurs figés d'un film auquel ils n'appartenaient pas.

« _J'ai vraiment hâte de travailler avec vous tous_. »

Son emphase sur le mot '_vraiment_' donnait des frissons. Réaction instinctive à une menace très claire. Puis le coach Ukai frappa soudainement dans ses mains, les arrachant à cette transe contemplative dans laquelle elle les plongeait simplement grâce à ce sourire insolent. Et alors seulement, les esprits se réveillaient, se soustrayant à la torpeur que telle un charmeur de serpent, elle exerçait sur eux.

« Toi ! Qui tu es, toi ?! » S'exclama soudainement le premier année qu'était Hinata Shoyo, bondissant en avant et la pointant du doigt.

Il frémit alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, son sourire découvrant deux rangées de dents et des canines plus longues que la moyenne, renforçant cet air effrayant qu'elle possédait. Elle s'inclina légèrement en avant, surplombant Hinata de toute sa taille en murmurant un « _Oh ?_ » plus grave que ses précédentes paroles, arquant un sourcil de dérision.

« _Toi, tu es un premier année n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais montrer plus de respect à tes aînés, kohai-chan~_ »

Bien que son discours soit léger, comme sur le ton de la plaisanterie, la menace à peine voilée planait sur son visage. Son sourire s'agrandissait en signe d'avertissement et elle s'inclinait imperceptiblement un peu plus en avant, pour l'écraser par sa taille nettement supérieure à la sienne. Semblant comprendre le message, le petit joueur se hâtait de battre en retraite, se soustrayant à cette pression écrasante qu'elle exerçait.

« Je vous présente Hebishiro Kuroka. » Déclarait fortement Ukai Keishin, ignorant la scène d'intimidation qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. « Son aide est plus que requise pour le match qui arrive bientôt. Traitez-la avec respect.

- _Senpai, c'est une éloge bien généreuse~ Il est normal que j'accepte de vous apporter mon aide, vous allez affronter l'équipe de Ji-chan_. »

Elle adressait ce sourire si particulier à l'actuel coach Ukai qui lui rendait un regard entendu, puis reportait son attention sur le gamin minuscule devant elle. Son doigt s'élevait dans les airs et elle le déposait d'un air joueur sur son nez, remettant à nouveau en avant cette insolente désinvolture.

« _Je suis bien obligé d'aider mes kohai-chan contre Nekoma, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _E-Eh_ ! » S'écriait Hinata avec surprise, bondissant en arrière à cause du choc de ce contact soudain. « N-Nekoma ?

- _Hai~Hai. Je suis la petite-fille de Nekomata Yasufumi, Shoyo-chan~ Ravie de faire ta connaissance_. »

Elle basculait nonchalamment le poids de son corps sur sa jambe gauche alors que diverses exclamations fusaient, gardant les yeux fixés sur le minus en face d'elle qui devait bien faire une tête de moins qu'elle.

« L-La petite-fille du coach de Nekoma ?! » Répétait le pauvre Hinata d'une voix haut perchée, choqué par sa déclaration.

Elle confirmait simplement d'un hochement de tête paresseux, lui bâillant presqu'au nez pour lui prouver à quel point cette conversation inutile l'ennuyait. Puis, ses yeux s'entrouvraient légèrement, forçant Hinata à reculer à nouveau, écrasé par la pression que son regard exerçait sur lui, deux iris carmins intenses qui irradiaient d'une lueur dangereuse et lui hurlait de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« _Montre-moi cette frappe intéressante à nouveau, Shoyo-chan~_ »

Elle alors, il réalisait. Elle connaissait son nom, sa rapide excentrique et souriait de cet air si confiant. Elle l'écrasait alors même que ce n'était que la première fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle. _Shoyo Hinata s'était fait prisonnier de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère_.

**X~#Hachûrui#~X**

_« Ji-chan. »_

_Le vieil homme tourna la tête, clignant des yeux à cause de la petite voix qui s'adressait à lui, si faible et pourtant si familière. Un sourire affectueux fendit ses lèvres alors qu'il posait les yeux sur sa petite-fille, sa seule petite-fille avec son visage inexpressif et son regard vide, qui ne semblait s'animer qu'au contact d'une balle de volleyball._

_« Oh ! La petite Shiro ! » S'exclamait vivement le coach Ukai, hochant légèrement la tête en voyant l'adolescente en face de lui._

_Elle avait pris 15 ans peu auparavant, entamant sa troisième année de lycée malgré son jeune âge. Hebishiro Kuroka était facilement désignable par le mot génie. Et c'était peut-être cette utilisation récurrente qui avait créé cette adolescente étrange, son mutisme poussé et ses sautes d'humeur si violents qu'on en était venu à parler de bipolarité._

_« Cette année, Karasuno va jouer contre Nekoma. »_

_Et bien que cette simple phrase aléatoire sonnait comme une affirmation, ça tenait plus d'une supplique qu'autre chose. Échangeant un regard avec son vieux rival de toujours, le coach de Karasuno posa une main sur les cheveux de l'adolescente, les ébouriffant avec un large sourire._

_« Évidemment ! Cette bataille du tas des ordures sera mémorable. »_

_Elle jetait un regard à son grand-père qui hochait la tête en signe d'assentissement, puis la jeune fille taciturne tournait les talons. Elle fermait les yeux, laissant le soulagement l'envahir, ne songeant pas un instant qu'ils pouvaient ne pas dire la vérité. __**Menteur**__. Hebishiro Kuroka avait fini par se "tordre". Parce que même ce match, ou plutôt cette absence de match, était incapable de lui rendre ce qu'elle avait perdu il y a bien longtemps._

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

Un long soupir traversa les lèvres alors qu'elle observait les joueurs en face d'elle, transpirer à cause de l'effort, haleter à cause des courses folles après la balle, continuer à courir en dépit de tout sans abandonner malgré la fatigue. _Futile_. Tout n'était que futilité dans le monde _unique_ dans lequel elle vivait.

« K-Kuroka-san… ! »

Elle tourna la tête d'un mouvement paresseux vers le superviseur, Takeda Ittetsu. Un homme de petite taille avec de grosses lunettes, un air mal à l'aise à cause de son comportement détaché et remontant ses lunettes pour se redonner consistance devant son visage moqueur malgré tout l'ennui qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

« J-Je serais c-curieux de savoir ce que v-vous pensez de K-Karasuno !

- _Oh ?_ » Murmura-t-elle avec cette voix grave, ce ton légèrement aguicheur qui faisait frémir quiconque l'entendait. « Karasuno… est une _bonne_ équipe. Assez pour être considérée _excellente_ parmi un amas de médiocrité et _normale_ par de réelles équipes.

- _H-HE ?_ » S'exclama le pauvre superviseur, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle insinuait par là.

Mais elle reporta son attention sur l'entraînement en face d'elle, étouffant un soupir en voyant le petit-fils du vieux coach de Karasuno s'atteler à tenter d'améliorer leurs réceptions chaotiques pour la majeure partie. Appuyant ses paumes de main sur ses genoux et portant ses mains en coupe à son menton, elle étouffa un bâillement.

« Avec ce genre d'entraînement, ça risque d'être long. Les réceptions ne s'améliorent pas en quelques jours. Et des titulaires puissants en attaque mais mauvais en réception ne valent pas mieux que des remplaçants meilleurs en réception mais mauvais en attaque. C'est une impasse et ça me fait perdre mon temps.

- A-Attendez Kuroka-san ! Je suis si que s-si vous les voyiez j-jouer, vous–

- J'ai compris, _sensei_. Je continuerais à les observer jusqu'au match contre Ji-chan, puis je déciderai si je m'en vais ou non. »

Elle adressa un bref, incisif regard au superviseur pour lui affirmer qu'elle ne ferait rien de plus et qu'il devrait s'en contenter. Et malheureusement pour lui, Hebishiro Kuroka n'était pas une personne avec qui on discutait lorsqu'elle rendait une décision.

« _Oï Kuroka !_ »

L'effet fut quasiment immédiat. L'ennui certain qui se lisait sur son visage fit aussitôt place à un large sourire, mutin, tandis qu'elle tournait vivement la tête pour poser les yeux sur Ukai Keishin qui venait de l'interpeller. Elle se redressa presqu'immédiatement de son siège et ses jambes firent d'elles-mêmes leur chemin jusqu'au vétéran de Karasuno qui jetait un regard acéré à ses joueurs épuisés.

« Tu es bonne dans les explications, non ? Explique à ces premiers années les bases d'une bonne position pour la réception ! »

Elle inclina la tête de côté en observant son bras tendu, puis sa tête se tourna – avec une telle violence qu'elle les fit sursauter – vers les premiers années, et son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'elle entrouvrait légèrement les lèvres.

« Joindre les poignets pour que les bras forment un angle aigu de 28° et ressortir l'intérieur du coude de 4 centimètres vers l'extérieur au moment de l'impact avec la balle, sans oublier de plier les genoux de façon à descendre le centre de gravité afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre au moment de réceptionner la balle. Les épaules doivent former un angle de 83° avec la poitrine pour que la balle face un rebond parfait. »

Elle pinça les lèvres pendant quelques secondes, songeant à une donnée qu'elle avait oubliée, puis jeta un œil à son senpai qui se frappa le front de la main, désespéré par l'incapacité des volleyeurs à fournir des explications claires. Entre des joueurs qui répondaient à leur instincts et ceux qui agissaient robotiquement après une étude minutieuse, pas étonnants que les petits jeunots craignent autant en réception.

« Merci, Kuroka.

- _Maaa,_ c'est tout à fait normal, senpai. Je n'ai jamais vu une équipe si offensive et si mauvaise en réception. Mais avoir un pouvoir offensif meilleur que son adversaire ne signifie pas remporter le match. _Pas vrai, Keishin-senpai ?_ »

Elle fit rouler sa tête sur elle-même pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision et entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, de façon tellement infime qu'on ne voyait que les reflets de ses deux orbes rouge sangs. Pourtant, ce simple reflet provoquait une tension insoutenable qui raidissait les épaules et crispait les mâchoires.

« Peu importe. On doit se concentrer sur le match contre Nekoma. »

Elle poussa un léger soupir, attristée qu'il ne réponde pas à sa pique. Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et dardant un instant ses deux paupières entrouvertes sur les pauvres joueurs de volleyballs, elle ne put empêcher un sourire qui découvrit ses deux rangées de dents.

« J'ai vraiment hâte, d'assister à cette bataille du tas d'ordure à nouveau. »

Elle fit rouler cette phrase sur sa langue, provoquant un sifflement inquiétant qui fit sursauter les adolescents. Adoptant à nouveau cette manière de se comporter reptilienne, elle esquissa un bref et vague mouvement du poignet pour les saluer, puis tourna les talons, son corps ondulant jusqu'à l'extérieur. Et la sensation dérangeante que les écailles rugueuses de ce serpent bicolore se frottaient contre leur peau les fit frémir. _Hebishiro Kuroka_. Des cheveux noirs comme de l'ébène, une peau aussi blanche que de l'albâtre, une longueur qui rendait sa minceur alarmante, une grâce effrayante. Il était impossible de trouver d'autres mots pour la décrire que « は虫類 ». _Hachurui_.


	3. Bénéfices d'un nouveau jeu

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'un nouveau jeu._

.

.

_« Ji-chan. »_

_Le vieux coach de Nekoma s'interrompait, jetant un regard à sa petite-fille du haut de ses 15 ans qui tenait son livre d'images serré contre sa poitrine. Clignant des yeux devant son visage anormalement expressif, il esquissait un sourire encourageant, déposant sa main sur le sommet de son crâne._

_« Ne t'en fais pas Shiro-chan, je suis sûr qu–_

_- Menteur. » L'interrompait-elle doucement, ses deux iris embrasées s'étrécissant._

_Elle se comportait toujours comme une enfant, tentant vainement de s'accrocher à cette enfance heureuse et aimante qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Son regard se durcissait et elle fronçait les sourcils, son visage se déformant en une expression qui trahissait la colère qu'elle devait sûrement ressentir._

_« Vous avez menti, tous les deux._

_- Voyons, Shiro-chan. Nous pensions réellement que cette année nous–_

_- Je ne vais plus t'écouter, Ji-chan. Si même toi tu n'es pas capable d'être honnête avec moi. »_

_Il clignait des yeux devant ses paroles calmes malgré son air mécontent et tendait la main pour la poser sur son épaule, un contact qui suffisait à la rassurer auparavant. Toutefois, elle faisait un brusque pas en arrière pour empêcher tout contact, restant de marbre alors que les yeux du vieil homme s'écarquillaient._

_« Je ne veux plus entendre parler de volleyball. Si même ça n'est qu'un mensonge._

_- Shir–_

_- Au revoir, Ji-chan. »_

_Et elle tournait les talons, s'éloignant du vieil homme, du volleyball, de la seule chose qui avait un jour paru réelle à ses yeux. Choses qui mêmes elles n'avaient été qu'un pieu mensonge. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qui avait été un jour réel, dans ce monde teinté dans lequel elle évoluait ? L'amour n'existait pas. Voilà pourquoi elle était un serpent. Elle n'était qu'un être qui n'évoluait que pour lui-même, dans le but de se satisfaire lui-même et se divertir lui-même. Cette partie teintée, cette partie entièrement constituée de blanc qu'on appelait Shiro… Elle avait disparu bien longtemps auparavant. Seul le mot 'Hebi' avait subsisté. Toute blancheur qui avait pu l'accompagner avait été engloutie par le noir. 'Kuro'._

_._

_._

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _Ji-chan ~ !_ »

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres, moqueur, remplaçant cette expression effrayante de stoïcité qu'elle portait quelques instants auparavant. Elle tendit les bras d'un mouvement effrayant qu'elle voulait faire passer pour de l'affection, voûtant son immense colonne vertébrale pour s'emparer des mains du vieil homme.

« _Tu m'as manquée ~ !_ » Siffla-t-elle, sa langue roulant sur son palais.

Le son provoqua un frisson d'effroi parmi les joueurs réunis autour du vieil homme tandis qu'ils observaient la jeune femme qui déposait ses lèvres contre la joue de Nekomata Yasufumi, ledit Nekomata Yasufumi qui arborait un air confus devant son comportement.

« Shiro-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ses lèvres formaient une moue boudeuse à l'entendre de son interrogation et elle se redressait, le dominant de toute sa taille, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le tout lui donnait une expression enfantine qui aurait rendu mignonne n'importe quelle personne autre qu'elle.

« Moi qui suis spécialement venue voir cette _bataille du tas d'ordures_… Tu blesses mes sentiments, Ji-chan. Après 4 ans, la première question que tu me poses est ce que je fais ici. »

Imperturbable à ce comportement enfant, le vieil homme inclina la tête de côté en considérant sa petite-fille, ne voyant plus rien de la petite-fille de 15 qui lui avait dit au revoir ce jour-là et n'était plus jamais revenu le voir. Après 4 ans, il devait avouer qu'il était plutôt surpris de la façon dont elle avait changé. Et pas que physiquement.

« Shiro-chan, tu es avec Karasuno ?

- Pas exactement. Je suis simplement venue pour observer. Et puis de toute façon… »

Son regard quitta le vieil homme pour se poser sur le passeur de deuxième année aux cheveux décolorés qui baissa immédiatement les yeux. Sa moue se transforma en ce sourire reptilien habituel et elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se penchant légèrement en avant pour avoir une meilleure vue de son visage.

« …c'est Nekoma qui va remporter ce match, pas vrai _Kenma-kun _? »

Ledit Kenma se raidit à cause de leur soudaine proximité et la façon dérangeante dont elle prononçait son prénom, faisant rouler les syllabes d'une telle manière que des frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il marmonna un « _probablement_ » faible, dérangée par ce contact qui le gelait littéralement.

« Enfin… »

Elle relâcha le lycéen en étouffant un bâillement et étira ses bras sur sa nuque, tout amusement disparaissant de son visage, ses deux paupières s'ouvrant en grand pour révéler deux orbes vermillons effrayantes, diffusant le même sentiment qu'un étranglement, les poumons se contractants et les gorges s'obstruant.

« …tâchez de me divertir un minimum. » Conclut-elle d'une voix effrayante.

Ce sourire irritant élu à nouveau domicile sur ses lèvres, sa main effleurant intentionnellement le passeur décoloré qui se tendit à nouveau, son épaule se frottant contre le capitaine plus jeune qu'elle qui planta aussitôt son regard sur son dos, son corps ondulant dangereusement bien que les courbes soient limités, sa manière de se comporter suffisant à donner cette impression d'ondoiement, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de leur cercle pour se diriger vers celui que formait Karasuno. _Kozume Kenma s'était fait prisonnier de l'étreinte mortelle d'un serpent_.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _Tetsuroo ~ !_ »

Le capitaine de Nekoma jeta un regard à sa droite, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors que des bras habiles glissaient le long de ses flancs, se retrouvant avec la petite-fille du coach de Nekoma accroché à lui, la tête penché vers la droite, fendue d'une moue enfantine, bien qu'une étincelle étrange ne brille dans son regard.

« Kurok–

- Tu es bien formel, Tetsuroo. Je suis à peine plus vieille que toi, tu sais ? Je viens tout juste d'avoir 19 ans. Est-ce que tu me considèrerais comme une vieille dame ? »

Et bien que le très connu Kuroo Tetsuroo soit un as de la provocation, il conserva le silence, fixant cette adulte qui se comportait comme si elle était plus jeune que lui. On disait souvent qu'il représentait parfaitement le '_chat_' de Nekoma. Dans son cas, elle était la parfaite vipère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » S'enquit-il au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence.

Son regard se porta vers la porte du local dans lequel ils se trouvaient, sagement fermée alors qu'il avait pris grand soin à la laisser ouverte en pénétrant dans la pièce. Pour une raison ou une autre, il était conscient que se retrouver là avec elle était une très mauvaise chose. Il frissonna alors qu'elle laissait glisser un de ses doigts le long de son bras, effleurant à peine sa peau.

« C'est _toi_ que je veux. »

Il ferma les yeux, un violent frisson secouant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle était une adulte. Elle devait parfaitement savoir que jouer ainsi avec les hormones d'un adolescent en pleine croissance était _mal_ et _dangereux_. Elle le savait _parfaitement_. Et c'était pourquoi elle choisissait soigneusement les paroles qu'elle employait. Se raclant une gorge à présent rauque, il tressaillit alors qu'elle se détachait subitement de lui, prenant grand soin à effleurer chaque parcelle de sa peau en ramenant ses bras le long de son corps.

« Tu as _piqué_ ma curiosité. » Continua-t-elle d'une voix innocente, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la tension qu'elle venait de créer.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'elle observait ses poings se serrer. Avançant silencieusement, elle se planta devant lui et posa ses mains froides contre ses joues, ce contact électrisant lui faisant brusquement ouvrir les yeux pour la trouver plantée devant lui. Et comme il restait figé pour tenter d'évacuer ce feu brûlant qu'elle faisait naître en lui, elle glissa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se pendant à son cou.

« Et je ne laisse jamais repartir telles quelles… les choses qui m'intéressent. »

Il était au bord de la rupture, _et elle le savait_. Elle l'asticotait intentionnellement dans le but de le voir craquer. _Mais pourquoi lui ?_ Quelle adulte saine d'esprit – aussi jeune soit-elle ! – s'intéresserait à un gamin comme lui – bien qu'il soit presqu'adulte lui-même ? _Il ne comprenait pas_. Rien qui ne la concernait n'avait de sens. Pourquoi ce comportement ? Pourquoi lui parmi tant d'autres ? Pourqu–

_Sois mon jouet_.

Posant une main contre le mur derrière elle, il inclina la tête pour que ses lèvres aillent à la rencontre des siennes, frémissant alors qu'elle arquait dangereusement son corps contre le sien. Enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, il gronda alors que ses mains froides se glissaient sous son maillot, caressant d'un geste lascif son torse imbibé de sueur à cause des matchs précédemment joués. _Pourquoi ?_

« _Tetsur_– »

Faisant un pas en avant pour la plaquer contre le mur, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever, se détachant un instant pour prendre une bouffée d'air, manquant le rictus satisfait qui s'était affiché sur ses lèvres. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de voir quoique ce soit, tirant sur le bas de son maillot pour lui retirer aisément, le laissant tomber au sol alors qu'il plaquait à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, forçant un passage avec sa langue pour s'approprier sa bouche entièrement. Son corps se tendit un peu plus, alors qu'elle laissait échapper une plainte, toute contre ses lèvres.

« _K-Kuroka-san ?_ »

Il se détacha vivement d'elle en la voix mal à l'aise du superviseur de Karasuno, Takeda Ittetsu. Elle s'approchait du local où ils se trouvaient. Gêné à cause de la douleur de son bas-ventre, il se détourna, laissant la petite-fille du coach de Nekoma étouffer un soupir déçu et se diriger à pas lents pour abandonner leur jeu intéressant. Mais alors qu'elle posait une main sur la poignée de la porte, elle tourna la tête pour lui adresser un large sourire, ses deux pupilles carmin posées sur lui.

« C'était un jeu intéressant. Recommençons à l'occasion. »

Déglutissant inaudiblement à cause de son comportement léger tandis qu'il peinait à recouvrer une respiration normale, il lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Et malgré le sourire parasite qui fendait son visage, elle était vraiment sérieuse dans ses paroles, réalisa-t-il.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

_Pourquoi._ C'était à ça que se résumait son monde. Cette simple question. Pour elle qui se comportait si suspicieusement, qui agissait comme elle le désirait, qui prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer des autres… _pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi ce comportement… _pourquoi _?

« Parce qu'il n'y a que les jeux où on fixe les règles qui ne sont pas des mensonges. »

C'était la raison pourquoi il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi elle était incompréhensible. La vie n'avait rien d'un jeu. Mais elle vivait comme si elle se trouvait sur un plateau, comme si chaque action n'était qu'un coup de dé qu'elle avait décidé. Elle n'était qu'un reptile qui se trouvait de nouvelles distractions au fil de son développement. _Et Kuroo Tetsuroo n'était qu'une simple distraction_. Noir ou blanc, ça n'avait aucune importance. Le jeu était neutre, celui qui remportait la partie décidait si c'était un bon jeu ou un mauvais jeu. Voilà pourquoi elle était un serpent bicolore. は虫類. _Hachurui_.


	4. Bénéfices d'un accord presque honnête

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'un accord presque honnête_.

.

.

_« Ji-chan. »_

_14 ans. Elle avait eu 14 ans quelques mois auparavant. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi courts qu'à l'accoutumée, atteignant à peine ses épaules. Ses yeux d'un rouge vif contrastaient toujours autant avec la blancheur de sa peau. Son visage toujours si serein contrastait lui aussi avec l'expression de colère qu'elle arborait habituellement. La présence de son grand-père avait toujours été comme une sorte de calmant pour elle._

_« Pourquoi tu aimes le volleyball ?_

_- C'est une très bonne question, Shiro-chan. Voyons voir… »_

_Observant du coin de l'œil l'entraînement et de l'autre, sa petite-fille au regard songeur, il s'empara d'une balle de volleyball, la faisant tourne entre ses doigts sous ses yeux. Il sourit alors qu'elle s'en emparait précautionneusement, renversant la tête de côté._

_« Parce que le volleyball ne peut pas mentir. »_

_Elle cligna des yeux devant ces paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux, puis étira ses lèvres en une moue perplexe. Secouant la tête devant son comportement si enfantin malgré ses 14 ans, Nekomata Yasufumi posa une main sur le sommet de son crâne, étirant ses lèvres en un sourire affectueux._

_« Le volleyball dit toujours la vérité, Shiro-chan. »_

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _K-K-Kuroka-senpai !_ »

Elle baissa les yeux devant l'éclat de voix, arquant un sourcil railleur en voyant l'air courageux mais angoissé de Hinata et s'accouda nonchalamment à la balustrade, incapable de réprimer le sourire empli d'amusement qui étira ses lèvres. _« Montre-moi, Shoyo-chan… Montre-moi à quel point mon intérêt est justifié… »_ Songea-t-elle en voyant ses traits tirés, preuve de sa détermination.

« On va définitivement gagner ! » S'écrièrent Hinata et Kageyama d'une même voix, leurs regards emplis de soif de victoire fixés sur elle.

Elle pinça les lèvres alors qu'ils se détournaient pour débuter l'échauffement officiel. _« Volez. Montrez-moi à quel point votre vérité peut effacer vos tissus de mensonge_._ »_ Son sourire s'effaça lentement tandis qu'elle contemplait leur enthousiasme, leur détermination, leur passion. _Je veux être sur le court… aussi longtemps que possible_. Elle entendait presque leurs voix hurler ces paroles, leurs jambes s'affairer pour réaliser ce soit, leurs yeux entrevoyant déjà ce futur dans lequel ils étaient les derniers à demeurer sur le terrain. _Le volleyball dit toujours la vérité, Shiro-chan…_

« _Menteur._ »

Ce simple mot s'échappa de ses lèvres en un murmure inaudible tandis qu'elle ouvrait en grands ses yeux qui ne distinguaient plus depuis longtemps ni la lumière, ni la vérité. Tout n'avait été qu'un simple tissu de mensonges. Elle avait été crédule, elle avait été assez stupide pour croire que ce sport dans lequel elle avait mis tout son corps et toute son âme ne pouvait absolument pas lui mentir, qu'il était ce qu'elle avait cherché depuis tellement longtemps, la vérité qu'elle avait attendu depuis tout ce temps… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que la seule chose qui était une vérité n'était qu'elle-même. Ce monde était un mensonge. Tout n'était qu'un mensonge. Les êtres humains aussi bien que toutes leurs créations. Et si tout n'était qu'un mensonge… Elle n'avait qu'à vivre de façon à ne rien regretter. Partager ce mensonge, se laisser mourir docilement à la recherche de cette vérité qui n'existait pas, ternissant ceux qui croyaient l'avoir enfin atteinte. En fin de compte… elle était _pathétique_. Et elle avait simplement été forgée à partir de toute cette absence de vérité. Oui, elle était… elle était une simple création de plus de ce monde. _De ce monde qu'elle haïssait tant_.

« _Oh !_ C'est tête-de-navet ! »

Elle s'arracha à sa rêverie en entendant l'exclamation – bien trop stupide – de Hinata, et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, clignant des yeux alors que des adolescents – des volleyeurs indéniablement – passaient derrière, cherchant des places pour s'installer confortablement dans les tribunes.

« _Yoo-hoo !_ »

Cette fois-ci à sa droite. Il était penché sur la balustrade, brandissant deux doigts pour former un 'V', un sourire étrange flottant sur ses lèvres. Et juste quelques centimètres derrière lui, un adolescent avec des veines qui saillaient sur sa tempe, chaque seconde faisant apparaître une veine de plus.

« Tobio-chan, crevette-chan, comment va le duo anormal ? »

Hinata baragouina un « _c'est le Grand Roi !_ » étranglé, tandis que Kageyama fronçait les sourcils, les épaules raidis et la mâchoire crispée. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent devant leur comportement et elle décida que pour une fois, un simple conseil permettrait qu'ils ne foncent pas tous les deux dans le mur à cause de la tension que ce garçon avait fait naître en eux.

« Shoyo-chan, Tobio-chan, vous êtes trop crispés. Détendez-vous ou vous serez incapable de réfléchir correctement pendant le match. »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent tellement brusquement la tête vers elle, qu'un « _Crac !_ » douloureux retentit. Se massant douloureusement la nuque, ils lui jetèrent tous de même des regards atterrés. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et elle inclina la tête de côté.

« _Oh ?_ Dois-je venir vous détendre moi-même ?

- _H-Ha !_ »

Les pauvres étaient rouges comme des tomates, saisissant le sous-entendu sans le moindre mal, les yeux grands écarquillés devant sa facilité à prononcer des paroles d'une telle ampleur sans même ciller. Puis, leurs joues toujours cramoisies, ils se fendirent tous les deux de sourires confiants.

« _Je resterais sur le terrain aussi longtemps que je peux !_ » Hurlèrent-ils d'une même voix.

_Évidemment_. Mais malgré tout, son sourire retomba à peine tournèrent-ils les talons tandis que le coach – petit – Ukai leur hurlait de ne pas bâiller aux corneilles. Ses yeux suivirent leurs deux silhouettes tandis qu'ils hurlaient des excuses et elle les ferma brièvement, expirant profondément pour évacuer toute la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son propre corps. Elle souffla légèrement, avant d'afficher un large sourire, se redressant de toute sa hauteur et plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« _Ara~_ Karasuno. »

Elle s'interrompit pendant quelques secondes alors qu'ils levaient tous les yeux dans sa direction, puis ouvrit les yeux jusqu'à ce que ses deux pupilles écarlates soient complètement fixées sur eux, agrandissant ce sourire narquois qui les irritait.

« Ne perdez pas. »

…

« _H-Hai ! Merci de tes encouragements, Kuroka-senpai !_ » S'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix en s'inclinant dans sa direction.

Elle referma les yeux, affichant un sourire qui aurait presque paru rassurant si elle n'avait pas ce visage effrayant. Puis elle s'avachit à nouveau paresseusement contre la balustrade alors qu'ils se détournaient d'elle pour rejoindre le terrain où ils affronteraient les garçons d'un lycée quelconque. Ce match ne l'intéressait pas. Les adversaires avaient l'air faible et ne portaient pas avec eux cette odeur qui caractérisait les équipes fortes. C'était une victoire assurée. C'était…

« …une perte de temps. »

Elle pivota pour récupérer ses affaires qu'elle avait laissées sur le siège juste derrière elle, mais s'interrompit en relevant les yeux, captant les regards de cette équipe qui était passée derrière elle – et dont un garçon avait embêté Hinata et Kageyama – sur elle, des expressions étranges se formant sur leurs visages tandis qu'ils l'observaient. _Aobajousai_. Son sourire découvrit deux rangées de dents blanches tandis qu'elle glissait son sac sur son épaule, un frémissement agréable traversant ses épaules. Ils avaient l'air fort. Et ils étaient dans le bloc A, le même que Karasuno.

« Tu es… » Craqua celui qui avait perturbé le duo anormal de premiers années, renversant la tête sur le côté d'un air inquisiteur. « …une supportrice de Karasuno ?

- Une supportrice ? » Répéta-t-elle lentement.

Puis un rire froid la secoua, un son qui envoyait des frissons par sa dangerosité. Sa voix était trop grave, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée son timbre était trop tranchant et sa gestuelle ne riait absolument pas, elle. Elle souffla légèrement, toute hilarité disparaissant aussitôt de son visage. Elle avait recouvré cette expression effrayante, ce visage figé, froid et dur comme de la pierre et ses lèvres qui ne bougeaient plus, formant une mince ligne qui rehaussait un peu plus son inexpressivité.

« Une supportrice ne s'amuserait pas à tenter de détruire cette équipe par amusement. » Conclut-elle simplement.

Elle lui jeta le même regard méprisant qu'à un gamin désobéissant, puis tourna les talons sans plus aucune autre forme de procès, ondulant hors du complexe sportif comme le serpent qu'elle était. Elle avait passé un accord honnête avec Ukai Keishin. Améliorer les points faibles des joueurs, de cette façon dont elle seule était capable.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

_« Je suis de retour. »_

Ces mots semblaient creux en un sens, avalés par l'écho des rebonds, par les crissements des chaussures sur le parquet, par les hurlements des joueurs à peine nombreux. Elle pinça les lèvres, n'ayant même pas le courage d'afficher un maigre sourire factice alors qu'elle remettait les pieds dans cet endroit depuis 4 ans. _Les serpents dévorent même les chats_.

« _O-Oh ! K-Kuroka-senpai ! Kuroka-senpai est là !_

- Tais-toi, Yamamoto. » Claqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

_C'était reparti_. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop. Elle avait beau tenter d'adopter ce comportement détaché, nonchalant, amusé, insolant… Elle restait toujours fidèle à elle-même et incapable de conserver un état d'esprit constant, incapable de ne pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus. _Un serpent à deux facettes_. Elle resta de marbre alors que son grand-père hochait légèrement la tête, lui offrant un sourire affectueux.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici, Shiro-chan.

- Je m'appelle Hebishiro, Ji-chan. Essaye de dire la vérité au moins sur mon prénom. »

_Harsh_. Mais elle resta complètement impassible malgré ces mots durs, incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit en la présence de son grand-père, incapable de réussir à exprimer quoique ce soit d'autre que le ressentiment et l'amertume en remettant les pieds dans ce gymnase. Puis elle frappa dans ses mains comme si elle avait toujours été la chef de cet endroit, ce simple ordre muet en plus de son air anormalement agacé suffisant à intimer aux joueurs qui s'entraînaient de venir se réunir en face du vieux coach de Nekoma et de sa petite-fille.

« D'ailleurs, Karasuno a battu l'une des trois écoles susceptible de remporter les éliminatoires, si ça vous intéresse. Et a passé la première ronde éliminatoire par ailleurs.

- _Oh !_ Je parie que Shoyo a fait 'boum' et 'swoosh' et 'zoom' et–

- Parle des langues que tout le monde est en mesure de comprendre, Inuoka. » Soupira Fukunaga devant son enthousiasme inutile et son répertoire d'onomatopées.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage alors que Yamamoto hurlait soudainement quelque chose à propos d'une longue et profonde amitié, Kuroo lui ordonnant de se taire sur le champ. Cette équipe de Nekoma n'était pas mieux que celle de Karasuno, en fin de compte. Elle l'épuisait un peu trop.

« Shoyo a dit qu'ils affronteraient une équipe forte demain aussi. »

Elle déposa ses yeux sur le calme Kenma, tout agacement semblant s'évaporer en la présence du petit passeur de Nekoma. Il y'a avait quelque chose chez-lui, quelque chose différent des autres qui l'attirait, qu'elle avait envie de découvrir, de piétiner… Elle ne tenta même pas de réprimer le léger sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage et fit un pas en avant pour passer un bras autour des épaules du jeune homme.

« _Kenma-kun ~ !_ »

S'appuyant nonchalamment de tout son poids sur lui malgré la tête qu'elle avait de plus que lui, elle enfonça délibérément un doigt dans sa joue, inclinant innocemment la tête de côté. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement alors qu'il baissait les yeux, toujours aussi gêné par cet envahissement de son espace vital.

« Demain, Karasuno va jouer contre Aobajousai. Le capitaine et passeur est Oikawa Tooru, le senpai de Tobio-chan de Kitagawa Daiichi. C'est le meilleur passeur de la préfecture. Et Karasuno va perdre, c'est pour ça que je suis là. Parce que Tobio-chan est incapable de se rendre compte qu'il est toujours ce passeur égoïste et qu'il ne doit pas manipuler les attaquants à sa guise. Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Karasuno tant qu'il n'a pas compris ça. »

Elle leva deux doigts en forme de 'V', souriant d'un air innocent alors que la même pensée traversait tous les joueurs de Nekoma : « _Tu es la pire_. » Elle posa un doigt contre son menton, semblant réfléchir quelques instants, puis hocha vivement la tête en accord avec ses pensées.

« En attendant, que diriez-vous que je vous apprenne quelque chose d'incroyable ? Quelque chose que je n'ai pas appris même à Shoyo-chan et Tobio-chan.

- K-Kuroka-senpai tu es la meilleure, la meilleure !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je posais la question, Yamamoto. Quand j'ai terminé ma dernière année de lycée il y'a 4 ans, l'équipe de volleyball utilisait cette technique. Il faut dire que c'était plutôt impressionnant. »

Elle gloussa devant leurs têtes confuses, un son qui paraissait presque humain pour une personne comme elle. Resserrant sa prise autour des épaules du Kozume, elle haussa un sourcil railleur.

« Quel âge croyez-vous que j'ai réellement ? Je suis une vieille fille à côté de gamins comme vous. _Naaa_, Ji-chan ?

- Tu es à peine plus vieille qu'eux Shiro-chan. Tu ne devrais pas parler comme une vielle dame. »

Elle étouffa un soupir faussement déçu, puis frappa à nouveau dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. Malheureusement, peu importe le visage rafraîchissant qu'elle arborait, peu importe à quel point le sourire humain qui fendait son visage, elle resterait Hebishiro Kuroka, un serpent qui savait parfaitement s'adapter pour atteindre son objectif, une autre facette du jeu amusant auquel elle se livrait. Et tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié.

« Nekoma est une bonne équipe, avec des réceptions solides et connectés. Cependant… vous n'arriverez jamais à la cheville de Karasuno offensivement parlant. Il vous faut un joueur qui puisse rivaliser à lui tout seul au duo anormal que forment Shoyo-chan et Tobi– _qui es-tu, toi ?_ »

Elle s'autorisa à arborer un air perplexe en contemplant l'adolescent qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué – elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait pu le manquer ! – et qui trônait pourtant entre Yaku et Fukunaga, l'observant avec des yeux avides assez effrayants.

« Haiba Lev. » Lui indiqua Kuroo en esquissant un vague mouvement du poignet. « Et comme ses bases sont encore pires que celles du minus de Karasuno, on l'a pas emmené avec nous à la Golden Week.

- Bientôt, je serais un As ! L'As de Nekoma ! » S'empressa de s'exclamer le jeune homme pour effacer ce manque évident de bases solides.

Exclamation à laquelle tous s'empressèrent de rouler des yeux. _Haiba… Lev ?_ Russe. Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt grand, avec des membres étrangement longs pour un japonais – ou non japonais s'il était réellement russe. _Whatever_.

« On y réfléchira quand tu seras un peu meilleur que Shoyo-chan qui n'a même pas le niveau d'un collégien.

- _H-Ha !_ »

Elle afficha un large sourire devant son air scandalisé et ricana à nouveau en l'entendant demander si ce minus de Karasuno était plus grand que Yaku, celui-ci lui envoyant un coup de pied bien placé dans les hanches.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'amuser, Shiro-chan.

- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, vieil-homme. »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en voyant les joueurs de Nekoma encourager Yaku qui continuait à battre Lev plutôt que de compatir avec le pauvre premier année. Elle rapprocha un peu plus Kenma d'elle qui se crispa complètement et afficha un large sourire. Aider Nekoma au moins autant qu'elle apportait son aide à Karasuno. C'était un accord plutôt honnête. は虫類. _Hachurui_.


	5. Bénéfices de petite-fille

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'un comportement de petite-fille._

.

.

Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Il était inutile de préciser que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait ce type de personne.

_« Plus haut, Yama-chan. »_

Sa manière de parler, son ton hautain et moqueur sa manière de se mouvoir, ses gestes dangereux et menaçants et par-dessus tout, ce sourire constant qui ne quittait jamais son visage et ses yeux à peine entrouverts, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient constamment fermés.

_« Tu lambines, Kei-chan. »_

Tout, de sa manière de se comporter jusqu'à son nom, absolument tout lui donnait cet air inquiétant de reptile. Et plutôt que de démentir cette idée de lézard, elle le réaffirmait chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

« _Hands-up_. » Ordonna-t-elle sans élever la voix aux premiers années.

Grommelant, ils durent tout de même s'exécuter. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec _ce rictus_, cet étirement de lèvres si spécial qui lui donnait cet air inquiétant, elle détourna légèrement la tête pour jeter un regard à son coach qui hocha la tête. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de suivre sa silhouette, alors qu'elle avançait de ce pas étrange, ondulant comme le serpent qu'elle représentait si bien jusqu'au banc, échangeant quelques brèves paroles avec la jeune fille aux lunettes qui servait de manager.

_« …je compte sur toi, Shimizu. »_

Puis, elle se détourna et son visage se figea un instant dans sa direction, même s'il ne saurait dire si c'était lui qu'elle regardait ou non. Son rictus s'élargit alors, laissant entrevoir ses dents et deux canines aiguisées qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer cette impression dérangeante de serpent.

« _Kuro-senpai _! »

Elle se détourna en entendant son nom et porta son attention sur les premiers années qui souffraient à cause des exercices qu'elle leur imposait. S'approchant à nouveau des premiers années de Karasuno, elle esquissa un vague geste de la main pour les faire arrêter. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vivement vers les autres joueurs pour commencer l'échauffement officiel, elle empoigna doucement le poignet de Kageyama pour l'arrêter. Lentement, de la même manière qu'une vipère s'enroulant autour de sa proie, elle glissa à ses côtés et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer quelque chose, collant ses lèvres contre son oreille, provoquant l'inconfort du jeune homme qui se raidit ostensiblement.

_« Détends-toi Tobio-chan. »_

Elle le relâcha ensuite et il se hâta de s'éloigner d'elle, baissant les yeux pour cacher le rouge profond qui colorait ses joues. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. Et s'il ne sût dire les mots qu'elle prononçait, il était à présent persuadé qu'elle les dirigeait à son attention.

_« Tu as piqué ma curiosité. »_

Oikawa Tooru s'était fait prisonnier de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

_« Senpai. »_

_Ukai Keishin baissa le regard vers la gamine qui se trouvait devant elle, du haut de ses 10 ans, serrant comme toujours ce livre d'image contre sa poitrine. Il pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, mais fronça tout de même les sourcils._

_« Quoi ?_

_- Apprends-moi à être passeur. »_

Inattendu_. Sa mâchoire se décrocha à l'entente de ce mot. Hebishiro Kuroka s'intéressait au volleyball, c'était évident. Mais malgré son intérêt poussé, c'était la première fois qu'elle demandait à __**jouer**__ au volleyball._

_« Aah ?_

_- Apprends-moi à être passeur. » Répéta-t-elle sans se troubler._

_Il poussa un long soupir, se posant une main devant les yeux. Comme tous les joueurs de Karasuno, il connaissait particulièrement bien cette gamine. Elle suivait son grand-père comme son ombre à tous ses matchs de volleyball et assistait à chaque entraînement. Elle n'était pas réellement loquace et se contentait d'observer en silence, mais elle n'était pas méchante, leur montrant assez d'intérêt pour les questionner directement lorsque quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas se passait sous ses yeux. Coinçant la balle de volley entre son avant-bras et sa hanche, il s'accroupit en face de la gamine._

_« Pourquoi passeur, Kuroka ?_

_- Je veux être libéro. » Expliqua-t-elle sans se troubler par ses paroles contradictoires. « Mais un libéro ne peut pas être la tour de contrôle de l'équipe. Alors je veux être passeur. »_

_C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une telle chose. Un joueur qui souhaitait devenir libéro mais qui abandonnait, parce qu'en étant constamment dans la zone arrière, le libéro était incapable de gérer l'équipe comme le passeur le faisait. Réfléchissant quelques instants à ses parles, il hocha la tête en trouvant sa conclusion acceptable._

_« Alors tu n'as qu'à te spécialiser._

_- Me spécialiser ? » Répéta-t-elle d'un ton confus._

_Il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant ses sourcils légèrement froncés et son visage pensif. Ses propos avaient fini par la secouer finalement. Se raclant la gorge, il prit un air de conspirateur pour entretenir le suspense et afficha un large sourire._

_« Deviens libéro. Deviens incroyable en réceptions. Et spécialise-toi dans les passes. Tu deviendras une passeuse tout en étant libéro. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_

_- Ça semble stupide. Comment de telles idées peuvent-elles te venir à l'esprit, senpai ? »_

_Son sourire retomba aussitôt qu'elle prononçait ces paroles avec sa morgue habituelle. C'était bien elle ça, capable de de briser des paroles pleines de convictions en une simple seconde sans même ciller._

_« Mais aussi stupide que ça puisse paraître… j'aime bien. J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Alors apprends-moi à être passeur, Keishin-senpai... »_

…

_« …et prends une douche, tu sens la transpiration. »_

_- A quel point peux-tu être une sale gosse, Kuroka ? »_

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _Ah ?_ Ils ont perdu, évidemment. »

Elle avait un air détaché malgré la défaite qui avait eu lieu juste sous ses yeux, quelques heures auparavant. Après tout, pour elle la défaite de Karasuno était assurée depuis le départ. Inutile de verser en lamentations et larmes inutiles pour une équipe à laquelle elle n'avait même pas enseigné un huitième de tout ce qu'elle connaissait dans le domaine du volleyball.

« C'était évident, la différence de niveau entre Karasuno et Seijouh est comme la distance entre nous et le soleil. Moi, je suis étonnée qu'ils se soient accrochés. »

Elle pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux, écoutant à peine les diverses exclamations qui fusaient à l'autre bout du fil. Étouffant un soupir à cause de leur entrain un peu trop entraînant pour elle, elle ouvrit un œil paresseux en entendant la voix calme de Fukunaga.

« Oikawa Tooru a été meilleur que Tobio-chan sur ce match. Si vous l'aviez vu… Généralement, les attaquants de Seijouh ne sont pas mauvais et ils savent répartir leur force dans le cas où un troisième set difficile s'annonce. Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ça donnerait de les faire jouer contre Nekoma. »

Elle poussa un soupir en les entendant hurler à nouveau tous en même temps dans le téléphone. Un sourire manqua de s'afficher sur ses lèvres alors que Lev lâchait – à nouveau – un commentaire désobligeant à propos de la taille et qu'il se mettait à hurler la seconde d'après en suppliant Yaku de l'épargner.

« _Dîtes les enfants…_ »

Tout bruit sembla se suspendre à l'autre bout du fil alors qu'elle prononçait ce début de phrase d'une voix délibérément lente et qu'elle employait volontairement ces mots pour leur intimer le calme. Elle souffla inaudiblement, heureuse de pouvoir retrouver le silence.

« Vous faîtes toujours ce camp des équipes de Tokyo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Il commence après les éliminatoires. » _Kuroo_. « Et il se passe à Fukurodani cette fois.

- _Sôka._ Pourriez-vous… m'accorder une faveur ? J'ai très soudainement envie de réduire Karasuno en pièce. »

Un large sourire fit frémir ses lèvres tandis que le silence persistait, son esprit imaginant parfaitement les têtes qu'ils devaient faire en ce moment-même. Elle rouvrit alors l'autre œil d'un mouvement apathique, appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

« Dîtes à Ji-chan que je veux réitérer l'été d'il y'a 5 ans.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne pense pas être obligée de te dire quoique ce soit, _Tetsuroo_. Transmets simplement le message, tu serais un amour. _Ja ne, Kenma-kun, mina !_ »

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux d'un air excédé en entendant les hurlements de Yamamoto et mit immédiatement fin à la conversation, ne souhaitant pas supporter plus de cette équipe de Nekoma. Enfin, elle n'avait plus rien à faire à Miyagi, plus rien à apprendre à Karasuno _– pour le moment tant que l'équipe resterait telle qu'elle était – _alors valait mieux pour elle qu'elle rentre à Tokyo. Il valait mieux pour le propre bien qu'elle ne s'approche pas d'eux tant qu'ils étaient dans cet état de déception, elle ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

« _…battu Karasuno._

_- C'était un match serré._

_- Un peu trop serré._ »

Elle s'arracha à ses pensées, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement, avant qu'un large sourire n'étire ses lèvres tandis qu'elle captait les couleurs familières de l'équipe qui s'avançait dans sa direction. _Aobajousai_. Seijouh et ses joueurs intéressants. Seijouh et son passeur, Oikawa Tooru. Plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent cet état à peine ouvert, elle plaça paresseusement ses deux mains sur l'arrière de sa nuque, ressortant les coudes.

« _Félicitations pour votre victoire, kohai-tachi_. » Les félicita-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus grave et plus basse qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les joueurs sursautèrent, se rendant soudainement compte de sa présence et les regards surpris qu'ils arboraient se transformèrent très rapidement en de la suspicion tandis qu'elle conservait sa position nonchalante, ses yeux fermés, son sourire reptilien, cette expression de malice dérangeante sur son visage.

« Merci beaucoup, senpai de Tobio-chan et _chibi-chan_ ! » La remercia le capitaine de Seijouh de son ton léger, semblant insensible à cette intimidation intentionnelle.

Elle resta figée dans sa position pendant quelques secondes, puis d'un mouvement de poupée désarticulé, elle renversa mollement sa tête sur le côté, susurrant un « _Oh ?_ » rauque, mais trahissant pourtant l'amusement qui perçait dans sa voix. Abandonnant sa position nonchalante, elle posa sa main droite contre sa bouche, peinant à retenir le ricanement qui manquait de la secouer.

« Tu as des tripes, gamin. J'aime ça. Si je perds Tetsuroo, je viendrais me rabattre sur toi. »

Elle hocha la tête pour elle-même en se redressant, conservant sa main contre ses lèvres pour empêcher toute hilarité de s'échapper. _Il était intéressant_. Il était amusant. Elle le voulait, elle voulait s'amuser avec lui aussi. Désireuse de capter un peu plus de sa silhouette, elle ouvrit en grands ses yeux, ceux-ci se fichant d'un air appréciateur sur son visage confus suite à ses paroles déstabilisantes. Elle les plissa à nouveau, soufflant légèrement pour faire disparaître tout reste du rire qui avait failli éclater, libérant enfin ses lèvres qui découvrirent à nouveau ses dents tandis que son sourire s'élargissait.

« _Ja ne, Aobajousai._ » Les salua-t-elle légèrement, tournant vivement les talons d'un air excité.

Cette rencontre intéressante ayant fait naître des frissons appréciateur dans tout son corps, elle décida de s'emparer de son téléphone, frémissant d'excitation en entendant la voix grave du capitaine de Nekoma lui répondre à l'autre bout du fil.

« _Naaa,_ Tetsuroo… Que dirais-tu de jouer à _chat_ aujourd'hui, je suis sûre que c'est un jeu qui te plaira. »

Se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux, elle poussa un soupir amusé alors que l'air frais de Miyagi s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, levant ses yeux brillants vers le ciel incroyablement bleu pour le coup, insensible au vent de tristesse qu'émettaient_ ses favoris_.

« Je serais à Tokyo dans 3 heures. »

Il ne servait plus à rien d'être là, elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être ici. Après tout, elle les reverrait très bientôt. Il était impensable que Karasuno reste comme il était à présent, que les joueurs n'évoluent pas, qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte que quelque chose clochait, qu'il y'avait une nette différente entre _stabilité_ et _progression_. Ils étaient _ses favoris_. Et elle les reverrait bien assez tôt comme ça.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« Fermez les yeux, _hentai-tachi_. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton léger.

Piqués par cette phrase plus que choquante, ils détournèrent immédiatement les yeux alors qu'elle réfrénait à peine un ricanement, déboutonnant sans la moindre gêne le chemisier qu'elle portait, ignorant le rouge qui colorait les joues de Yamamoto et manquait de l'envoyer au tapis. Tirant sur son chemisier pour s'en débarrasser, elle se hâta d'enfiler un tee-shirt à la place, qu'elle cacha sous la veste de son sweat-shirt, remontant la fermeture éclair jusque sur son menton.

« _Yosh_. » Conclut-elle d'une voix satisfaite en hochant la tête pour elle-même. « N'oubliez pas, gardez vos réceptions solides. Je suppose que Lev-chan va rester sur le banc, _naaa_, Ji-chan ?

- _H-Ha !_

- Effectivement. Inuoka, tu seras sur le terrain. »

Se raidissant, le bloqueur central de première année – Inuoka, pas Lev – hocha vivement la tête, redressant le menton. Au-contraire, le russe écarquilla les yeux, la mâchoire dégringolant jusqu'à faire coucou au sol.

« M-Mais j'ai–

- Tes réceptions sont toujours aussi mauvaises, toujours pires que celle de Shoyo-chan ce qui est déjà assez dur. Être capable de sauter et frapper la balle est insuffisant. _Compris ?_ »

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse.

« Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Kai, n'oubliez pas d'user toute la largeur du terrain, c'est important. Sou-chan, tu dois être un leurre efficace, ne l'oublie pas. Kenma-kun, Tetsuroo, je vous fais confiance. Remportez-ce match. »

Sans leur adresser le moindre sourire ni le moindre geste de reconnaissance, conservant son sérieux en s'enquérant du regard de son grand-père suite à ses directives qui se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air approbateur, elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air buté, refusant de montrer le moindre signe d'affection tant qu'ils n'avaient pas remporté ce match. Ignorant son attitude toujours aussi gamine, les joueurs de Nekoma formèrent un cercle complet, tendant leurs poings jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci forment un cercle de même.

« _Nous sommes comme le sang dans nos veines._ » Annonça Kuroo avec un sérieux et une conviction rare. « _Nous devons nous écouler sans nous arrêter, pour transformer l'oxygène et laisser notre cerveau travailler_. Allons-y les gars.

- _Osu !_ » Répliquèrent-ils immédiatement, avec un enthousiasme mesuré.

Elle plissa les yeux alors qu'ils se rendaient sur le terrain, un Lev boudant sur le banc, assis à côté de Shibayama qui semblait incroyablement nerveux, comme s'il était le libéro titulaire de ce match.

« _Kuroka_. »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'actuel coach de Nekoma – bien qu'en tant que superviseur, son grand-père soit toujours considéré comme tel – arquant un sourcil pour lui faire signe de continuer. Il désigna alors du doigt le groupe d'adolescent d'une équipe quelconque à quelques mètres de là, qui la fixait avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune notion de manière ?

- Naoi-senpai no _hentai_, _hentai !_ » Se contenta-t-elle de répondre en tirant la langue.

Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de l'adulte à cause de son comportement qui était tombé bien au-delà de la gaminerie et posa sa main sur le sommet de son crâne en serrant fort, espérant que ça suffirait à lui réduire le cerveau en compote. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'ils bataillaient en silence, réussissant toujours autant à le faire sortir de ses gonds sans le moindre mal, de la même façon qu'Ukai Keishin. Elle releva à peine alors qu'il marmonnait quelque chose comme « _c'est toi l'exhibitionniste »_ continuant à lui tirer la langue pour le faire s'énerver un peu plus. Malgré les 19 ans qu'elle pouvait avoir, Hebishiro Kuroka n'était qu'une enfant dans le corps d'une adulte qui cherchait plus de distraction et différents amusements. Elle n'était qu'une adulte au comportement de petite-fille. は虫類. _Hachurui_.

* * *

Est-ce que c'est moi ? J'ai l'impression que cette histoire n'intéresse absolument personne. Je suis en train de me démotiver là, j'essaye de garder un rythme de publication plutôt régulier mais si l'histoire est si inintéressante. Peut-être que je devrais abandonner ce fandom en fin de compte ? Enfin, attendons au moins quelques chapitres pour voir si l'intérêt évolue éventuellement et on sera fixés.


	6. Bénéfices d'Osgood-Schlatter

**Tenshihouou** merci de ton soutien et de porter intérêt à cette histoire ainsi qu'à son personnage. On peut dire que tu sais remotiver une personne dis-donc ! J'espère te revoir très bientôt, à la prochaine donc ?

**Mamoizelle Splash Boum** un grand merci pour avoir pris ton temps afin de laisser ce commentaire. Je suis contente que tu aimes le personnage de Kuroka parce que honnêtement, j'ai parfois du mal à alterner les deux manières bien distinctes dont elle se comporte, mais à les allier en même temps parce qu'elles sont aussi tout à fait semblables. Aussi, si ça peut paraître assez incroyable le nombre de personnages qu'elle fait – intentionnellement attention – tomber dans ses filets, c'est parce que chacun à son rôle, chacun à quelque chose qui l'intéresse et que les autres n'ont pas. Et je suis heureuse que tu dises qu'elle puisse rivaliser avec Kuroo, parce que c'est l'un des perso les plus… complexes ? de ce manga. Effectivement, le nom était intentionnellement choisi – j'ai d'ailleurs dû me creuser la tête pour être conforme à mon idée – et je suis contente qu'il te plaise. Quant à son passé, ce n'est pas tant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'incroyable, c'est juste afin de montrer ce _quelque chose_ qui a transformé cette gamine désintéressée en cette adulte malicieuse, à la limite de l'enfance. C'est un à bientôt, donc ? J'espère vraiment te voir très bientôt, et aucune inquiétude, vu la lancée que j'ai pris, ça m'étonnerait que je m'arrête en si bon chemin. A très bientôt !

* * *

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'Osgood-Schlatter._

.

.

« Tetsuroo no _baka_, _baka, baka, baka !_ »

Une veine bleue pulsa sur la tempe du capitaine de Nekoma tandis qu'il tentait vainement de faire la sourde oreille. Pressant le pas jusqu'à se trouver finalement à son niveau, elle continua sa comptine plus qu'agaçante.

« K-Kuroka-senpai… » Murmura la petite voix si réservée de Kenma.

Elle offrit immédiatement toute son attention au petit passeur, oubliant bien vite le bloqueur central qui roula des yeux devant son comportement enfantin. Qui était vraiment l'adulte parmi eux ? Il se posait la question parfois.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Kuroo… » Ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux comme elle renversait la tête de côté. « Tout le monde a sa responsabilité.

- _Aah ?_ C'est si mignon de te voir essayer de le défendre ~ ! C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré, Kenma-kun. »

A nouveau, le petit passeur se tendit tandis qu'elle passait un bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste plein d'affection. Quelle surprise ce matin-même, 13 jours après leur élimination durant la troisième ronde éliminatoire, de voir la petite-fille de Nekomata Yasufumi plantée devant sa porte avec un large sourire. C'était aussi le premier jour du camp d'entraînement d'été qui réunissait toutes les équipes championnes de Tokyo et elle se tardait d'y être pour témoigner des progrès de Karasuno – s'ils en avaient fait – qui avait été – grâce à son insistance et la coopération de son grand-père – invité à ce fameux camp.

« Je me demande si Shoyo-chan et Tobio-chan ont réussi à faire évoluer leur rapide excentrique… » Se demanda-t-elle à voix haute, étirant ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse.

Elle n'attendit pas la moindre réponse, frappant dans ses mains d'un air enthousiaste en se précipitant vers l'équipe de Nekoma réunit devant le complexe sportif, Yamamoto secouant Lev par le col d'un air colérique – qui lui ressemblait tout à fait – Yaku les sermonnant tous les deux avec cette morgue habituelle.

« Ji-chan, Naoi-senpai, mina, _ohayo !_ _Eeh ?_ Vous avez l'air déjà tous en forme dès le matin. _Ça m'agace_. »

Bien que son sourire reste parfaitement le même, son ton perdit quelques degrés alors qu'elle prononçait ces deux derniers mots qui calmèrent aussitôt Yamamoto et Lev, les deux baissant la tête comme des enfants pris en faute. Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

« _Yosh_. Tetsuroo, Kai et Naoi-senpai iront chercher Karasuno. Ji-chan et moi nous occupons des autres.

- Depuis quand est-ce que c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? »

Elle ne cilla même pas alors que le jeune coach lui pinçait les joues et les tirait douloureusement. Les deux – normalement – adultes continuèrent à se chamailler comme des gamins pendant quelques secondes avant que le vieux superviseur ne mette un terme à cette querelle stupide. Elle secoua la main pour saluer les trois chaperons de Karasuno tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient et roula des yeux alors que Yamamoto tendait les bras, poussant une exclamation pleine de détermination.

« Tais-toi Yamamoto. » Lui ordonna Yaku en emboîtant le pas aux joueurs de Nekoma qui pénétraient dans le gymnase.

« _Kuroo !_ »

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la figure bien connue du joueur aux cheveux bicolores qui accourait dans leur direction, secouant la main avec un large sourire sans visiblement se rendre compte que l'objet de son attention ne se trouvait pas là. _Bokotu Koutaro_ dans toute sa splendeur freina brusquement devant Kenma, jetant un regard choqué au passeur qui détourna le regard d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Où est Kuroo ?! » Hurla l'adolescent dans les oreilles du passeur en tournant la tête à gauche et à droite à sa recherche. « Je ne le vois pas !

- Il n'est pas là. » Lâcha Yaku d'un ton las en dépassant l'attaquant à la suite des autres joueurs.

Planté devant le capitaine de Fukurodani d'un air gêné, Kenma ne réagit simplement que lorsqu'un bras bien connu aussi lisse que du marbre et froid comme de la glace s'enroula à nouveau autour de ses épaules, son visage se retrouvant pressé contre la poitrine de cette jeune fille qui adorait son contact.

« Ne reste pas planté là, _Kenma-kun ~ !_ Est-ce que tu veux que je m'occupe de toi ? Que dirais-tu de faire un jeu amusant ? Différents de ceux que je fais avec Tetsuroo mais amusants quand même.

- C-C'est bon… » Marmonna Kenma d'un ton empressé, n'osant même pas imaginer de quelle teneur pouvait être ce fameux jeu.

Il jeta un regard furtif à l'attaquant de Fukurodani qui fixait la jeune fille avec hébètement puis se hâta de rejoindre le reste de son équipe qui saluait chaleureusement les membres des autres équipes présentes. Entrouvrant un œil paresseux pour avoir une meilleure vue du jeune homme en face d'elle, la Kuroka afficha son sourire habituel, renversant légèrement la tête de côté d'un air innocent.

« _Ara ~ ?_ Tu étais là toi aussi ? Tu es tellement insignifiant que je ne t'avais même pas vu.

- _H-Ha !_ C'est impossible ! Je suis le grand Bokuto Koutaro, le plus grand des attaquants et le grand capitaine de Fukurodani ! C'est impossible que tu ne me connaisses p–

- HaiHai, _Bokuto_-_sama_. » L'interrompit-elle d'un ton apathique en le dépassant.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire en l'entendant pousser des plaintes bien plus qu'enfantines suite à son comportement intentionnellement provocateur, décidant qu'il était le genre de personne parfaite pour ses petites moqueries mesquines. _Ça faisait simplement un jouet de plus_.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

_« Left ! »_

_Ses yeux suivirent la silhouette de la jeune fille alors qu'elle freinait brutalement avant de s'élancer dans les airs, levant les bras pour préparer sa passe. Avec un geste propre, elle envoya la balle dans les airs que l'attaquante se hâta de frapper – un poil trop tôt – se faisant une énième fois contrer par le block adverse._

_« Tu as frappé trop tôt. » L'accusa la petite-fille du coach de Nekoma en plissant les yeux._

_Aussitôt, l'attaquante redressa les épaules, bombant le dos pour jeter un regard dédaigneux à la jeune-fille qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas supporter. Fraîchement arrivée du Japon, Hebishiro Kuroka était le maillon étrange de cette équipe étrange. Son volleyball était différent de ce à quoi les américaines étaient habituées et son poste était sûrement le plus choquant. Elle s'était elle-même qualifiée de neo-libéro. Ce qui avait drastiquement augmenté la puissance d'attaque de l'équipe puisque l'ancienne passeuse se trouvait être une attaquante hors-repère qui pouvait assurer ce rôle lorsque la Kuroka était dehors._

_« Too short. » Gronda Cameron, une attaquante ailière à la puissance limitée mais qui était plus rapide que toutes les autres._

_« It was perfect. » Continua la libéro en secouant la tête._

_Cameron fronça les sourcils et se détourna immédiatement pour retourner se mettre en position. Depuis les deux mois que la japonaise avait rejoint leur équipe, elles ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Réprimant un frémissement colérique, la japonaise se remit à son tour en position, voûtant ses membres étrangement longs pour une japonaise. Elle mesurait 177 centimètres – ce qui était déjà incroyable pour une japonaise – et n'avait que 17 ans. Il était clair qu'elle prendrait sûrement quelques centimètres de plus d'ici sa majorité._

_« Maria !_

_- Alright ! » S'exclama l'ancienne passeuse en réceptionnant proprement la balle._

_Observant pendant une demi-seconde la trajectoire que prenait le ballon, elle se précipita en avant et fit pivoter sa cheville pour bloquer son saut juste avant la ligne avant. Mais alors quelle poussait sur ses pieds pour s'élancer dans les airs, ceux-ci restèrent cimentés au sol. Une fulgurante douleur lui traversa alors les genoux et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, la faisant lourdement chuter sur le parquet froid._

_« Kuroka ! » Hurlèrent ses coéquipières d'une même voix._

_Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un son, n'importe lequel, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge alors que la douleur s'intensifiait, la clouant au sol. Douloureusement, les larmes s'installèrent sous ses paupières, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, entendant à peine les américaines qui beuglaient autour d'elle. _Mal_. Elle avait mal. La douleur était insupportable._

_« I warned you ! » Hurla Maria par-dessus les autres voix. __« You shouldn't have push your body so much !_

_- Shut it… » Murmura-t-elle faiblement._

_Ses doigts se refermèrent sur eux-mêmes alors que la douleur continuait à s'intensifier, ses ongles se plantant douloureusement dans les paumes de ses mains. « Et dire qu'Otou-san était enfin venu me voir jouer… » Songea-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux comme la douleur devenait insupportable. « C'est pathétique… »_

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« K-Kurok– »

Yamamoto s'interrompit alors qu'elle lui jetait un seul et unique regard, l'expression effrayante affichée sur son visage suffisant à le dissuader. En réalité, toute chaleur sembla s'évaporer hors du gymnase tandis qu'elle levait les yeux, son regard glacial réduisant au silence chaque personne qui se trouvait à proximité. Elle ne cilla pas une seule seconde, continuant de fixer l'attaquant de Nekoma avec cette morgue suffocante.

« _Taketora_. »

C'était vraisemblablement la première fois qu'elle employait son prénom. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre de sa bouche une seconde fois. Malgré tous ses efforts, il était incapable de comprendre cette personne. Il n'était pas Kuroo, n'avait pas son discernement et était incapable de quoi que ce soit lorsqu'elle commençait à se comporter ainsi.

« C-C'est–

- _Shoyo-chan !_ » Le coupa-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux, voyant le premier année de Karasuno littéralement défoncer la porte du gymnase.

Il frissonna alors qu'un rictus déformait ses lèvres tandis qu'elle arquait les sourcils. Comme s'il n'était même pas là, comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre importance, elle dépassa vivement Yamamoto pour aller à la rencontre du premier année.

« _Shoyo-chan, Tobio-chan ~ !_ » Chantonna-t-elle en s'approchant.

Le duo anormal porta immédiatement son attention sur elle, ouvrant de grands yeux, visiblement surpris de la trouver ici alors qu'elle avait quitté Miyagi quelques jours plus tôt comme une voleuse, sans leur adresser le moindre mot.

« Kuroka-senp– »

Kageyama hoqueta alors qu'elle plaquait ses mains contre ses deux joues, le réduisant au silence. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis que le visage de l'adulte s'approchait dangereusement du sien. Mais tout précédant enthousiasme semblait avoir disparu de son visage tandis qu'elle le fixait de ses deux orbes sanglantes, scannant son visage avec un désappointement évident.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'accusations. « Tout ce que je vois, c'est le _Roi_ du terrain. Un dictateur égoïste et égocentrique qui pense pouvoir diriger ses sujets sans qu'ils n'aient leur avis sur la question. Tu me déçois, Tobio-chan. Je ne fais que perdre mon temps avec toi. _Je suis la seule personne qui dicte les règles ici_. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent presque.

« Entre toi et Oikawa Tooru… C'est _lui_ le plus fort. Pas le plus doué, mais le _plus fort_. Celui qui triomphe. Parce que _tu_ rends Karasuno _faible_ avec ton égoïsme. Parce que _tu_ es faible. Et la seule personne qui empêche Shoyo-chan de progresser… _c'est toi-même_. Continue à te comporter ainsi et tu finiras par être _laissé derrière_. Tu deviendras le _roi solitaire_ à nouveau. »

_Abats-toi. Tombe de ton piédestal jusque plus bas que terre. Écrase-toi au sol comme le déchet que tu es. Puis relève-toi. Relève-toi et cesse d'être un déchet. Sors de ton œuf. Et deviens un corbeau qui continuera à voler malgré les obstacles qui se dresseront sur son chemin._ Elle le relâcha, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'ils se trouvent à nouveau à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Elle esquissa ensuite un sourire rassurant qui, espérait-elle, le heurte autant que toutes ses paroles avant de porter son attention sur le minus qui courait aux 4 coins du gymnase en poussant des exclamations enthousiastes. S'éloignant du passeur resté figé, elle s'approcha de l'équipe de Nekoma en train de disputer un set contre Fukurodani, quelque peu admirative du smash croisé du capitaine de Fukurodani qu'elle avait ignoré jusque-là. Son œil tiqua à cause du russe qui dévoilait encore le plan de jeu.

« _Lev-chan_. » Appela-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être naturelle alors que le ballon rebondissait sur le terrain de Fukurodani. « Va courir dehors.

- _H-Ha !_ Mais pourquoi ?

- Sou-chan, joue à la place de Lev-chan. _Immédiatement_. »

Bondissant de son siège, Inuoka s'empressa de prendre la place de Lev sur le terrain tandis que celui-ci resta planté au bord du court, un air hébété sur le visage. Il se hâta de disparaître dehors alors qu'elle agrandissait un peu son sourire. Frappant dans ses mains d'un air satisfait, elle jeta un regard innocent aux joueurs présents sur le terrain qui la fixaient avec suspicion.

« _Quoi _? Quelqu'un d'autre veut suivre son exemple ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait alors que tout le monde reprenait le match avec une ardeur différente. Conservant son sourire satisfait, elle pivota sur ses pieds et le perdit immédiatement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit, révélant pour la première fois le désarroi chez cette personne si sûre d'elle. Ses pieds manquèrent de se dérober sous elle alors qu'_il_ s'approchait de son grand-père, un air déterminé au visage.

« _Nekomata Yasufumi ?_ _Je suis à la recherche de Hebishiro Kuroka-san. Elle a quitté l'hôpital prématurément il y'a quelques semaines sans venir à bout de sa rééducation._

- Rééducation ?

- _Vous n'étiez pas au-courant ? Monsieur, votre petite-fille souffre de la maladie d'Osgood-Schlatter._ »

Sa respiration se coupa. Vivement, agissant naturellement parmi les joueurs qui continuaient à jouer, ignorant le nouvel arrivant qui discutait à voix basse avec son grand-père, elle tourna les talons, disparaissant à travers la grande ouverture du gymnase. Plaquant le dos de sa main droite contre sa bouche, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration paniquée qui s'emballait, le feu brûlant des larmes qui lui piquait les yeux. _Non. Non, non, non, non, non. Non, pas encore_. Elle avait suivi toute une année de rééducation, elle était restée à l'hôpital tout le temps qu'elle avait dû. _Elle allait bien_. Son grand-père n'avait _pas besoin_ de savoir. Ses parents n'avaient _pas besoin_ de savoir. Elle s'était pliée aux directives des médecins et n'avait plus jamais joué au volleyball depuis. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'ils lui avaient demandé et _elle allait bien_, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant et pourquoi son grand-père ? N'avait-elle pas fait assez d'effort pour le lui cacher ? Pour _leur_ cacher _à tous ?_ Elle ne pourrait plus jamais jouer et c'était comme ça. Et pourtant elle avait–

« _Shiro-san ?_ »

Elle sursauta en entendant cette voix si familière, cette intonation si particulière. Demeurant quelques instants figée pour être sûre de faire disparaître toute humidité suspecte de ses yeux, elle tourna la tête vers le capitaine de Nekoma qui avait renversé la tête de côté en l'observant, un sourcil arqué.

« Tetsuroo. » Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix neutre. « Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ton grand-père et un type bizarre veulent te voir. »

Elle continua à le fixer pendant quelques secondes en silence. Puis elle fit un pas en avant pour être plantée juste devant lui. Elle leva la main gauche pour que ses doigts courent le long de sa joue. Ses deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers elle, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. _C'était mal_. Mais elle avait toujours été l'incarnation du fruit défendu et il ne se lassait pas d'y goûter, _chaque fois_. Elle glissa une de ses mains froides sous son t-shirt, ne cillant même pas alors qu'il frissonnait et se tendait tandis qu'elle glissait une main impétueuse dans son short, effleurant d'un geste lascif son érection naissante.

« _Mmh… mmh…_ »

Il la connaissait assez bien à présent pour décrire certains de ses gestes, certaines de ses attitudes, certaines de ses habitudes. Dans le cas présent – même si ce n'était pas réellement dur à deviner – ça signifiait simplement qu'elle avait besoin de plus qu'un simple baiser pour évacuer la frustration que tout ce camp – infernal avec ces gamins bornés – faisait naître en elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière pour se détacher de lui afin de prendre une profonde inspiration, continuant à le fixer avec ses deux yeux grands ouverts. Puis d'un geste impérial, qui n'amenait à aucune contestation, elle le saisit par le poignet pour l'entraîner derrière elle, s'éloignant de la porte du gymnase grande ouverte quelques mètres plus haut où le passeur de Nekoma les fixait depuis quelques secondes déjà, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'ait remarqué.

« Kenma ? Tu as trouvé Kuroo ?

- Il n'est pas par là. » Marmonna le deuxième année en détournant le regard, s'engouffrant à nouveau dans le gymnase en ignorant le regard surpris du vice-capitaine qui pesait sur lui.

N'adressant pas ni le moindre mot ou le moindre regard à l'adolescent qui la suivait silencieusement, l'ancienne libéro américaine fronça les sourcils – un geste qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas – ressentant une vieille douleur dans son genou. Tout était psychologique. Elle avait porté tellement d'intérêt à ces deux équipes qui étaient ses favorites, que ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête, avec la douleur qui s'estompait au fil du temps. Et maintenait qu'elle y pensait à nouveau, la douleur revenait. _Tout était de sa faute !_ _Il_ avait dû être envoyé par _elle_._ Elle_ avait dû lui demander de venir pour la ramener par la peau des fesses parce que… ! Elle poussa une porte au-hasard alors qu'ils pénétraient dans les dortoirs près du complexe sportif, lâchant la main du bloqueur central à la recherche d'un interrupteur. Clignant des yeux d'un air interloqué, elle fit brutalement volte-face et… se retrouva directement pressée contre Kuroo qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui. Amusée malgré elle par la situation, elle étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver dans un endroit réduit avec _toi_, Tetsur– »

Le baiser fut brutal, l'interrompant avant qu'elle ait le temps de lâcher le moindre sarcasme. Libidineux, le volleyeur s'affairait déjà à retirer à une vitesse folle tout ce qu'elle portait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, incapables de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle avait toujours mené la danse alors comment se faisait-il que… ?

« A-Attends ! Tetsuroo tu–

- Est-ce que ça te surprend, _Hebishiro-chan ?_ Lorsqu'on connaît les règles d'un jeu, il est aisé de les détourner à profit… »

Elle hoqueta alors qu'il la soulevait aisément par les cuisses, la coinçant entre le mur et lui pour la maintenir suspendue dans les airs. Abandonnant la chemise qu'il s'affairait à déboutonner, il se rabattit sur les sous-vêtements de couleur intéressante qu'elle portait, esquissant ce rictus qu'il n'avait jamais affiché – intentionnellement – en sa présence.

« …et peu importe les règles, il est toujours possible de les détourner. Crois-tu être la seule qui aime dominer, _Hebishiro-chan ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu– _aaaah_~ _!_ »

Ses paupières se refermèrent malgré elle, savourant le plaisir de sentir le joueur de volleyball pénétrer lentement en elle, ses mains se resserrant sur ses cuisses. Ses bras agrippèrent ses épaules d'un geste tremblant, un geste dérisoire pour conserver son équilibre malgré cet amas de plaisir qui la secouait tout entière. Un autre gémissement qu'elle ne parvint pas à étouffer lui échappa alors qu'il entamait un mouvement de va-et-vient délibérément lent.

« T-Tetsuroo espèce de sal– _aaaah~ !_ »

Elle émit un son rauque alors qu'un coup de rein plus profond que les autres lui permettait de toucher un point sensible. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans ses épaules avec frustration tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure afin de ne plus essayer de protester. Appréciant cette idée de domination, Kuroo s'empressa de déposer ses lèvres contre son cou exposé, aspirant la peau blanche jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rougeâtre finisse par se former, détonnant avec sa pâleur habituelle. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur les épaules du presqu'adulte. Intelligent et ayant visiblement appris des fois précédentes, il trouvait aisément ses points sensibles et la rendait toute chose. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait à s'enfoncer en elle, ressentant malgré elle de la satisfaction. Oui, Kuroo Tetsuroo était intelligent. Sans même se forcer, il venait de lui faire oublier toute la douleur de ses genoux à nouveau et _Osgood-Schlatter_. は虫類. _Hachurui_.


	7. Bénéfices d'un autre soi-même

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'un autre soi-même._

.

.

« _C'est pathétique_. »

Plantant ses mains sur ses hanches, elle lui offrit le regard le plus condescendant qu'elle pouvait. Voyant son air clairement agacé, Lev se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même malgré son incapacité à se cacher due à sa taille.

« _Broad-Cross_. » Répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe malgré le fait qu'il ait entendu la première fois. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu fais. »

Étirant ses lèvres en une moue boudeuse à cause du ton qu'elle employait contre lui, le russe serra la balle contre lui de la même manière qu'une peluche, croyant que ça serait suffisait à se protéger d'elle si elle décidait de lui arracher les yeux dans la seconde qui suivait.

« Montre-moi alors, puisque tu es _si_ douée. » Grommela le bloqueur central d'un ton boudeur.

Elle le fixa sans ciller pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle fit un brusque pas en avant, faisant sursauter le premier année en voyant son visage impassible. Elle tendit les mains dans sa direction d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Incrédule, Lev renversa la tête de côté.

« _Le ballon_. » Siffla-t-elle d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. « Puisque tu es peu doué _au point_ que je doive _tout_ te montrer. »

Il écarquilla les yeux devant sa demande, clignant des yeux d'un air incrédule alors qu'elle lui arrachait presque le ballon des mains, semblant le dominer malgré les 15 centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle au moins.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te montre _aussi_ comment _passer_ la balle ?

- Je sais faire ça ! » Protesta le russe, outré qu'elle se comporte avec lui comme avec un gamin.

« Alors _fais-le_. »

Sans même prendre le temps d'arranger ses vêtements ou ses cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils la gênent dans ses mouvements, elle lança la balle au russe après s'être éloigné de lui de quelques pas, pivotant déjà pour prendre une position qui lui permettrait de réaliser une bonne course. Lev poussa la balle pour réaliser une passe haute, cillant en réalisant à quel point la passe était mauvaise : elle s'excentrait hors du terrain, la rendant presqu'impossible à frapper en ligne. Soufflant en observant la passe, plutôt que de sortir du terrain afin de la croiser en frappant pour être sûr qu'elle ne sorte pas du terrain, elle continua à réaliser une course standard, pliant les genoux en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle approchait trop près du filet. Avec une souplesse effrayante, elle fit onduler sa colonne vertébrale de façon étrange, brandissant son bras gauche dans l'alignement parfait de la balle malgré la distance qui la séparait de la balle au moment du saut. Sa main gauche rabattit la balle d'un mouvement sec, frappant le ballon en ligne droite, une attaque manquant de force qui pourrait être facilement arrêté par un défenseur adverse. Souplement, elle plia les genoux en atterrissant sur le sol puis jeta un regard perçant au bloqueur central qui se rengorgea.

« Ce n'était pas assez fort ! » Fanfaronna-t-il d'un air supérieur. « Ça signifie que–

- Ça ne signifie rien du tout, _Lev_. Évidemment ça manquait de force – je ne suis pas à l'aise en position attaquante – mais techniquement parlant, ça valait 100 fois mieux que tes attaques aléatoires _à toi_. La vitesse d'exécution était parfaite et le mouvement assez réussi compte-tenu de la piètre passe. En définitif, c'est une Broad_-_Cross malgré _cette passe_. Ce que tu es incapable de faire même avec de bonnes passes. »

Elle le fixa d'un air désapprobateur pendant plusieurs longues secondes, assez longues pour que le russe finisse par baisser la tête comme un enfant en faute. Elle fit alors disparaître l'air sévère affiché sur son visage qui ne lui allait pas du tout, étirant ses lèvres en un rictus amusé. Plantant sa main droite sur sa hanche droite, elle leva la main gauche jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contact avec son épaule, chose peu aisée compte-tenu de leur différence non-négligeable de taille.

« Ça va aller. Lorsque tu aurais maîtrisé ça, je t'apprendrais un coup de grâce spécial. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne, pas même à Ji-chan. Les américaines avec qui je jouais me l'ont appris.

- _Aah ?_ Kuro-senpai tu jouais avec des– »

Elle se détourna de lui alors qu'il débitait à toute vitesse tout un tas d'exclamations, lui faisant signe de lui emboîter le pas. Peu importe tout ce qu'elle avait essayé, s'il s'améliorait de façon significative dans ses attaques instinctives, il restait terriblement mauvais en réception. A croire qu'il faisait exprès de rater les balles. Elle était consciente de ne pouvoir rien tirer de lui tant qu'il ne retrouvait pas cet état – agaçant – enthousiaste et avait décidé de lui offrir une petite récompense pour son travail acharné depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Elle soupira légèrement alors que l'air nocturne de Tokyo les frappait tous les deux. Le temps s'était vite rafraîchit. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'ils approchaient du gymnase encore illuminés et elle tendit son doigt dans sa direction.

« Kei-chan, Tetsuroo et Bokuto-kun s'entraînent – _encore_ – tous les trois en secrets ici. Et Shoyo-chan est – _encore_ – avec eux. »

La réponse du russe fut immédiate. Il la dépassa à toute vitesse, filant vers le gymnase – manquant de percuter Hinata dans le processus qui se dirigeait au même endroit que lui. Elle marcha sur ses pas avec modération, arquant un sourcil en pénétrant dans le gymnase tandis que les 6 joueurs présents – le passeur de Fukurodani était là aussi – formaient deux équipes clairement désavantageuse pour l'une. Restant un instant dans l'embrasure de la porte pour observer le 3-contre-3, ses sourcils s'arquèrent légèrement. Finalement, ils étaient meilleurs qu'elle le pensait, les joueurs de Fukurodani. _Bons._ Vraiment bons. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux alors que Lev tentait ce qu'ils avaient pratiqué durant la demi-heure précédente. Il apprenait à une vitesse folle. Même si ça manquait encore de technique et de précision, le mouvement était bien là.

« _Puisque je t'ai dit…_ tordre de corps dans la diagonale de la balle est complètement inutile. Si tu ne frappes pas complètement à la verticale, ton bras qui arme perdra l'élan qu'il aura amassé durant ta course. »

Sursautant en entendant le reproche qui avait tourné en boucle durant la dernière demi-heure, Lev tourna vivement la tête vers elle, surpris de la voir encore ici, puis se mit au garde à vous comme si elle allait se mettre à lui arracher les yeux d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Kuro-senpai ! » S'exclama Shoyo avec enthousiasme. « Tu es encore là ? Attends… Tu apprends des trucs secrets à Lev ! Apprends-moi à moi aussi ! S'il-te plaît, s'il-te plaît ! »

Elle poussa un long soupir devant son enthousiasme débordant. Parfois, il réussissait à l'épuiser simplement avec ses paroles. Elle esquissa un vague geste de la main dans la direction du russe, étirant ses bras derrière elle jusqu'à ce que tous les muscles de son dos craquent.

« Malheureusement Shoyo-chan, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux t'apprendre. Tu es plus rapide que Lev-chan, indéniablement, mais pas aussi souple. Et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à ne pas lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Les garçons sont si rigides… »

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors que le bloqueur central de première année écarquillait les yeux, croisant soudainement ses bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste dérisoire pour protéger son corps. Elle croisa les bras sur sa nuque, ignorant Hinata qui la suppliait de lui apprendre à lui aussi peu importe que tous les os de son corps y passent, faisant quelques pas à l'intérieur du gymnase de façon paresseuse.

« Si tu réussis à placer tes pieds sur tes épaules, je t'apprendrais Shoyo-chan. »

Ni une ni deux, le joueur de Karasuno se jeta parterre, tentant vainement de ne serait-ce que rapprocher ses jambes de ses oreilles. Hinata était souple, c'était certain. Mais beaucoup moins que Lev, son corps était beaucoup plus court et possédait beaucoup moins de flexibilité. Elle tourna la tête en direction du russe.

« Tu devras faire ça, toi aussi.

- _H-Ha !_ Mais je risque de me casser le dos !

- Probablement. »

Elle pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire en voyant son visage épouvanté. Elle avait l'impression de ne côtoyer que des simples d'esprits. Mais ça rendait les choses d'autant plus amusantes. Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les imbéciles.

« J-Je parie que tu n'es pas si souple que ça, Kuroka-senpai ! » S'écria vivement Hinata en sautant sur ses pieds, excédé d'échouer à chacune de ses tentatives.

« Je le suis. »

Elle souffla légèrement devant son regard dubitatif puis s'accroupit légèrement, étendant ses deux jambes jusqu'à former un grand écart parfait qui le laissa cois. Elle se redressa ensuite tranquillement, affichant un sourire qui découvrit ses dents.

« Tu n'as pas idée de _tout_ ce qu'on peut faire avec un corps aussi flexible. Dans n'importe quelle position je peu–

- Ça s'arrête là. » La coupa Kuroo d'un air amusé, lui qui avait conservé le silence jusque-là. « Je crois qu'on a compris l'idée.

- Je suis impressionnée. » Soupira-t-elle d'un ton solennel. « De jeunes adolescents en pleine croissance et dans la fleur de l'âge ne réagissant pas aux avances d'une jeune femme… »

Elle croisa à nouveau les bras sur sa nuque, s'éloignant en murmurant quelque chose comme _« les adolescents de nos jours… »_ laissant derrière elle 6 desdits adolescents dont la plupart venaient de saisir ce qu'elle insinuait et dont les joues brûlaient furieusement. Elle s'immobilisa cependant, leur jetant un regard curieux.

« Par ailleurs, l'un d'entre vous ne saurait pas où est Kenma-kun ? J'ai envie de le saluer avant de partir ~ !

- Il était dehors il y'a quelques instants ! » Hurla presque Bokuto comme s'il s'agissait d'une information capitale.

Elle cligna des yeux d'un air interloqué, puis renversa la tête de côté en affichant un sourire reconnaissant, lâchant un _« Arigato' »_ qui résonna silencieusement dans le gymnase. Elle s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement, ignorant l'explosion de joie de Bokuto.

« _Kenma-kun ~ !_ »

S'immobilisant en reconnaissant cette voix si familière qui l'interpellait, le passeur de Nekoma se tourna d'un air mal à l'aise vers la jeune femme qui s'approcha de lui avec un large sourire. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison, mais l'attention qu'elle lui portait lui faisait froid dans le dos.

« Kuroka-senpai. » Marmonna le passeur de deuxième année en détournant le regard.

Elle se planta devant Kenma, se pencha légèrement dans sa direction et resta figée dans sa position à tel point que le passeur releva timidement la tête, frémissant en croisant son regard, ses deux iris carmins fixées sur lui. Plus effrayé que gêné par cette attention soudaine, il fit immédiatement un léger pas en arrière pour s'arracher à cet espèce d'étau qu'elle faisait se resserrer autour de lui par leur simple proximité.

« Je me posais la question mais… Pourquoi es-tu si effrayée par moi, _Kenma ?_ »

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom avec tant de sérieux venant d'elle. En quelque sorte, ça faisait encore plus froid dans le dos que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui avec cet enthousiasme exubérant, cet amusement feint.

« Est-ce parce que… »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle s'emparait doucement de son poignet, pressant sa paume de main contre sa poitrine. Combattant en vain le feu qui lui brûlait les joues, le jeune homme ne tenta même pas d'essayer de la regarder dans les yeux.

« …tu as compris que ce qui battait à l'intérieur n'avait rien avoir avec un cœur ? Que les serpents sont dépourvus de sentiments et qu'ils se contentent de charmer leurs proies en s'adaptant au milieu de celles-ci ? »

Dire qu'il ne s'était pas méfié d'elle dès le moment où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa silhouette aurait été un mensonge. Bien-sûr, c'était une réaction naturelle. Mais contrairement à tous les autres, son corps continuait à lui envoyer des signaux d'alertes, son cœur continuait à le mettre en garde contre cette espèce de gentillesse creuse qu'elle faisait mine de cacher derrière un masque plein d'amusement. Il était convaincu qu'il n'y avait absolument rien chez cette personne qui pouvait être qualifié de _bon_. _Absolument rien_.

« C'est pour ça que tu es mon préféré, Kenma-kun. Parce que contrairement à tous les autres _– tous ces inutiles – _tu es capable de voir par-delà _cette Hebishiro-là_. Tu es capable de voir celle _que je suis réellement_. Et ça… »

Kenma releva soudainement la tête, une alarme interne le prévenant que ce ton était bien trop dangereux pour qu'il continue à fixer le sol. D'un mouvement presque paresseux, elle laissa retomber son poignet, se penchant un peu plus dans sa direction pour passer ses bras par-dessus ses épaules, approchant son visage du sien jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne se retrouvent qu'à un seul centimètre des siennes.

« …ça, c'est le genre de chose qui attise ma convoitise. Nekoma n'est qu'un passe-temps. Ce que je veux, c'est _toi_, Kenma-kun. Pas Tetsuroo ni personne d'autre. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici, c'est parce que je _te_ veux _toi_. Et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant de t'avoir _eu_. »

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent tandis que les lèvres de l'adulte découvraient un sourire qui n'avait rien à voir avec les rictus qu'elle affichait jusqu'à présent. _Elle était sérieuse_. Elle était prête à aller aussi loin, à attendre si longtemps simplement pour lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kenma se retrouva incapable de deviner les pensées d'une personne. Ce sourire était tout bonnement terrifiant, _sérieux_, mais c'était tout ce qu'il était capable de dire. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de la lueur étrange qui brillait dans son regard, du tic nerveux qui agitait le coin de sa bouche. _Il ne comprenait pas_. Et ça le terrifiait presqu'autant que cette personne en face de lui.

« _Ne crois pas pouvoir te dérober ou t'échapper. Je te tiens déjà dans le creux de ma main_. »

Un violent frisson traversa le dos du jeune homme tandis qu'il continuait à la fixer avec hébètement, ce sourire effrayant qui s'était mué en ce masque d'impassibilité bien plus dangereux que le moindre ses sourires. Elle semblait passive, calme, _inaccessible_. Ses pensées _l'étaient_. Son cœur _l'était_. Et toute forme de sentiment autre que l'amusement que ses petits jeux lui procuraient _aussi_. Elle n'était… _que la peau écailleuse, dure, froide et lisse d'un serpent_. Kenma ne bougea toujours pas alors qu'elle se penchait un peu plus en avant, effleurant ses lèvres d'un mouvement tout sauf innocent. Elle se redressa ensuite, conservant ce manque d'expression certain tout en le fixant, puis se détacha de lui et tourna les talons, disparaissant du centre sportif pour se diriger chez-elle. Figé, Kenma eut tout de même la décence d'esprit de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres, ses sourcils se fronçant malgré lui. Il l'avait _enfin_ percée à jour. _Il avait enfin réussi à l'atteindre._

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

_« C'est une enfant timide. Elle est intelligente, mais c'est tout ce qu'on peut attendre d'elle. »_

_« Ne vous faîtes pas trop d'illusion. Son intelligence est la seule chose qu'elle peut se targuer d'avoir. »_

_« C'est une enfant inutile. Elle est incapable de prendre des décisions. »_

_« Réaliser de grandes choses ? Je vous en prie, elle est incapable de réfléchir par elle-même. »_

_« Tout ce qu'elle a réellement, c'est son intelligence. Rien d'autre. »_

_« Pauvre enfant… »_

_Elle pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles, gémissant, priant pour que ça s'arrêter, pour que toutes ces voix disparaissent. Elle en avait assez… elle en avait assez ! Elle voulait seulement que ça cesse, elle voulait… elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille._

_« J'ai entendu dire qu'elle voyait un psychologue. Quelle tristesse. »_

_« On ne peut pas blâmer les parents, ils ont tout fait pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. »_

_« Quelle enfant ingrate, et dire que c'est comme ça qu'elle les remercie. »_

_« C'est une enfant dérangée voilà tout, les parents n'ont rien à voir avec ça. »_

_« Pauvres parents… »_

_Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, sanglotant sans bruit. Qu'ils s'en aillent, qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Elle ne voulait plus les entendre, plus les voir. Ce n'était que des hypocrites, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Comme ses parents._

_« J'ai entendu dire que son grand-père veut la prendre à sa charge. »_

_« N'est-il pas déjà occupé avec son équipe de football ou peu importe de quel sport il s'agit ? »_

_« Pauvre grand-père, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose. »_

_« Il approche de la retraite, il est beaucoup trop vieux pour une enfant si turbulente. »_

_« Pauvre vieil homme… »_

_Elle se saisit de son t-shirt, accrochant l'espace au-niveau de sa poitrine pour vainement tenter de faire disparaître cette douleur qui n'avait rien de physique. Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils autant à détruire sa vie, tout ce qu'elle possédait ? Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était… la liberté._

_« Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle envisageait pour son futur, elle m'a simplement dévisagée sans réagir. Quelle enfant terrifiante. »_

_« Une fois, alors que je prenais le thé avec sa mère, elle m'a fixée des minutes durant, debout, sans bouger. Quelle enfant effrayante. »_

_« Son regard est aussi acéré que ceux des personnes qui finiront par mal tourner. Quelle enfant perturbante. »_

_« Elle est capable de vivre sans parler des jours durant. Quelle enfant inquiétante. »_

_« Sa voix est aussi dure que de l'acier, froide que les glaçons. Quelle enfant alarmante. »_

_« Quelle enfant sinistre… »_

_Elle tenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus sur elle-même, cela étant impossible étant donné qu'elle était déjà roulée en boule. Ses dents percèrent la chaire de sa lèvre inférieure, ses doigts se mirent à trembler comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait.__** « C'est bon. Si les gens te font souffrir, s'ils te font du mal, je te protégerais. Je leur ferais autant de mal qu'ils t'en ont fait, je leur rendrais au centuple, je haïrais le monde entier. Tu n'as plus besoin de pleurer. Laisse-moi m'occuper de tout. Laisse-moi... te protéger. »**__Elle n'était âgée que de 15 ans lorsque l'autre Hebishiro était __**née**__._ は虫類_. Hachurui_.


	8. Bénéfices d'une apparence trompeuse

**OPastre** c'est un grand honneur de savoir que tu as ajouté cette histoire à tes favoris ! Je te remercie de l'attention que tu portes à cette histoire et je dois avouer que je suis assez fière qu'elle soit – même si c'est un tout petit peu – aimée, j'ai vraiment du mal à ne pas tomber dans le OCC pour certains personnages à certains moments. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira autant et continuer à te voir dans les environs !

* * *

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices d'une apparence trompeuse._

.

.

« _Are you stupid ?_ »

Ses lèvres formèrent une mince ligne alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le réfectoire, roulant des yeux en voyant les adolescents déjà attablés qui se ruaient sur la nourriture. C'était le dernier jour du camp d'entraînement. Après ça, chacun retournerait chez-soi, mais pas sans avoir acquis quelque chose de spécial au préalable. Elle roula des yeux alors que la moitié des volleyeurs présents poussaient une exclamation en la voyant entrer.

« _Shut up Victoria. If you tell Cameron, Maria will beat the hell out of you. Stay a good girl and keep your mouth shut before the crap inside hit my ears. __Victoria, just– _Kenma-kun _!_ »

Abandonnant la conversation téléphonique qu'elle était en train d'avoir, elle tendit les bras en avant, glissant ses mains autour du cou du passeur tout en se serrant contre lui. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se raidissait, baissant immédiatement la tête tout en ayant abandonné tout idée de se dégager. Puis, se souvenant qu'elle était toujours en ligne, elle se redressa et fronça les nez, portant son téléphone à son oreille.

« _Y'know what Victoria ? My knees are okay now. I could play again. I won't. Volleyball just isn't for me. I won't come back in L.A. It's over. You can tell Cameron and Maria, there's no chance for me to come back. It was a sweet attention and nice to hear you again but don't call me anymore. __Just 'lemme be. Goodbye ~!_ »

Elle afficha un sourire éclatant, comme si son interlocutrice était en mesure de le voir et raccrocha immédiatement sans attendre de réponse. Son sourire resta figé pendant quelques secondes, puis elle le perdit en une simple seconde, ses lèvres formant une mince ligne qui rendit son visage complètement impassible.

« Kuroka-senpai ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur Kageyama qui venait de l'interpeller, l'air assez anxieux et vaguement inquiet. Incapable d'afficher autre chose que de la platitude, elle le fixa sans réagir pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté.

« _Ara ~ ?_ Tobio-chan, serais-tu étonnée de me voir parler une autre langue que le japonais ? C'est évident, c'est parce que tu es stupide. Je n'ai rien à voir avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu intelligent que toi, ne sois pas si étonné voyons. »

Elle continua à sourire avec amusement tandis qu'une veine bleue pulsait sur le front du jeune homme, trahissant l'agacement que ces moqueries faisaient naître en lui. Elle roula à nouveau des yeux, son attention se fixant sur le Kenma complètement crispé assis juste devant elle. _Kenma_. Son regard dériva ensuite sur le petit poucet à côté de son passeur préféré qui se hâtait d'engloutir tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. _Shoyo_. Elle tourna la tête alors que la main de son grand-père se posait sur son épaule, arquant un sourcil.

« Shiro-chan.

- Ji-chan. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant que son grand-père l'observait de façon étrange, _l'analysait_, la jaugeait. Un tic nerveux agita le coin de sa bouche mais elle s'empressa de refouler tout agacement, affichant un léger sourire.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour toi, Ji-chan ? »

Sa lèvre tiqua à nouveau comme il la fixait sans bouger. Il finit par tourner les talons sans rien dire d'autre, s'éloignant à pas lents jusqu'à sortir du réfectoire. Fermant un instant les yeux pour s'admonester au calme, elle afficha une moue enfantine et contrariée.

« Ji-chan est redevenu bizarre…

- _Ah… !_ Kuroka-senpai ! »

Elle jeta un œil à Lev qui s'était redressé comme s'il était monté sur ressort, affichant un large sourire et un air déjà plein d'enthousiasme. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avec amusement, elle haussa les sourcils.

« Tu as fini ? Viens, je vais t'apprendre ce dont on parlait la dernière fois. '_Le shoot_'.

- _Uwooooo !_ Apprends-moi ! Kuro-senpai, apprends-moi _le shoot_ à moi aussi !

- Hors de question, Shoyo-chan. Une fixe demande bien plus de souplesse qu'une simple rapide. Sans parler du timing. Ça serait complètement impossible pour toi. »

Elle poussa un soupir alors que tous les joueurs présents répétaient les mots « _Aaaah ? Une fixe ?_ » en chœur. Esquissant un vague mouvement du bras pour signifier au russe de la suivre, elle tourna les talons en les saluant avec un petit signe de la main.

« K-Kuroka-senpai ! » S'écria Lev en se calant sur son pas. « C'est quoi '_une fixe' _?

- _**Hah**__ ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les serpents ne partagent jamais leurs secrets. Ils les emportent… _jusque dans leur tombe_. »

Elle afficha un large sourire devant son sursaut, baissant un instant les yeux sur ses pieds. Sa main vint rencontrer sa poitrine et son sourire disparut immédiatement que ses doigts se refermaient sur la fabrique de son tee-shirt. '_Jamais. Les serpents ne partagent jamais leur secret. Peu importe la personne, peu importe la situation. Ils ne les partageant absolument jamais._'

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

_« Si je vous dis que tout va bien, est-ce que vous pourrez dire à Papa et Mama que je vais bien ? »_

_Elle resserra son livre contre sa poitrine, fixant l'homme qui l'observait depuis plusieurs minutes sans le moindre mot. Il ne délia pas les lèvres pour lui offrir une réponse, pas plus qu'il ne daigna faire le moindre mouvement. Une ride de contrariété barra son front et ses ongles se plantèrent dans les pages de son livre, trahissant la colère qui fit bouillir ses entrailles. Le coin gauche de sa bouche tiqua mais elle s'empressa de pincer les lèvres pour faire disparaître toute trace d'une quelconque fureur._

_« Arrêtez ça. »_

_Elle sursauta à cause de la brutalité soudaine de son ton et du froncement de sourcil qui venait de tordre son visage. La surprise passée, le coin gauche de sa bouche tiqua mais elle s'empressa de serrer les lèvres à nouveau._

_« Ne faîtes pas ça. » Répéta-t-il d'une voix dure. « Ne contenez pas vôtre colère. Ce n'est pas–_

_- Qui êtes-vous pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Vous n'êtes qu'un simple employé de mes parents, apprenez à rester à votre place. Je suis là simplement parce qu'ils le veulent, ne croyez pas que vous pouvez m'ordonner de faire quoique ce soit. »_

_Il se tût aussitôt, intimidé par son ton froid et son regard tranchant malgré son jeune âge. Un nouveau silence s'installa à nouveau dans la vaste pièce et elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains, détendant ses doigts pour empêcher ceux-ci de se resserrer compulsivement._

_« Je vais bien. » Assura-t-elle d'une voix anormalement calme. « Je n'ai besoin ni de votre aide ni de celle de personne d'autre._

_- Vous entrez dans cette phase de dénégation à nouveau. Refouler vos émotions est mauvais mademoiselle, autant que nier la réalité. Vous devez–_

_- __**La ferme**__. Arrêtez de parler comme si vous saviez tout, comme si vous connaissiez tout. __**Ça m'agace**__. A genoux. »_

_Son visage resta complètement fermé alors qu'il affichait un air empli de confusion, son cerveau peinant à traiter les derniers mots qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incapable de trouver quoi dire et sursauta alors qu'elle déposait brutalement son livre sur le bureau en face d'elle._

_« Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? J'ai dit à genoux, __**maintenant**__. »_

_Avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, ses deux genoux se trouvaient déjà sur le sol, le corps de cette gamine – à peine adolescent bon dieu ! – le surplombant et le dévisageant avec un mépris à peine voilé._

_« Personne ne me donne d'ordre. Regarde-toi, aussi adulte et intelligent que tu te crois, à genoux en face de moi. Personne ne m'ordonne quoique ce soit. Ta seule place est à genoux à mes pieds. Tu n'es qu'un pion, qu'une __**simple proie**__. Et encore, une proie de seconde zone qui n'a pas le moindre intérêt. C'est __**moi et moi seule**__ qui commande. Moi qui pose les règles du jeu. Apprends à rester à ta place. »_

_Elle le fixa avec le même regard qu'on poserait sur une fourmi, incapable de ressentir autre chose que du mépris et de la pitié à son égard. A croire qu'il pouvait lui donner des ordres, lui ordonner des choses. Elle était la seule qui posait les règles du jeu. Qui ne s'y pliait pas n'était qu'un déchet, voilà tout. Elle agissait dans le but de son simple amusement. Les autres ne l'intéressaient pas. Elle voulait simplement trouver quelqu'un digne d'intérêt, quelqu'un qui pique assez sa curiosité pour que son seul et unique désir soit sa seule possession._

_« Je vais m'en aller maintenant. Merci… de vôtre coopération, psychologue-san. »_

_Ce monde ou ces gens… Tout cela n'avait absolument aucun intérêt_.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _Ara ~_ est-ce que vous vous inquièteriez pour moi, _mina ?_ Je suis la plus vieille, je suis celle qui devrait être morte d'inquiétude.

- _Kuroka-senpai… Je crois que c'est pratiquement impossible que tu ressentes quelque chose comme de l'inquiétude_.

- Je suis vexée, Yaku. _Maaa,_ ne me décevez pas, d'accord ? Faîtes de votre mieux, je serais de retour à Tokyo pour les Nationaux. _En compagnie de Karasuno_.

- _Hah ?! Avec Shoyo !_

_- Lev, Inuoka, fermez-la !_ »

Elle souffla avec amusement en entendant son équipe de Tokyo préférée se disputer à l'autre bout du fil. Vraiment, ils étaient… _de vrais enfants_. Elle s'interrompit un instant, fronçant les sourcils avec contrariété en se rendant compte du vrai de ses propos. En fin de compte, tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils n'étaient que des enfants.

« Je dois vous laisser, si je ne me dépêche pas je vais finir par rater le match. On se reverra très bientôt, _Ja ne ~ !_

- _A la prochaine, Kuroka-senpai !_ »

Raccrochant immédiatement qu'elle entendait ces paroles, elle hâta le pas dans la direction du gymnase. Le match de Karasuno devait déjà avoir commencé. Si tout se passait correctement, Karasuno ne devrait avoir aucun mal à se hisser à la place de représentant de la préfecture. Ils avaient passé les barrages préfectoraux avec brio contre _Ougamini_ et _Kakugawa_ alors il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'ils perdent aujourd'hui face à _Jouzenji_. '_L'équipe fêtarde_'.

«_ Argh ! J'y comprends rien…_ »

Elle arqua un sourcil en entendant le gémissement de Yachi puis pinça les lèvres en voyant celle-ci accrochée à la bannière, observer le match de façon anxieuse. _Karasuno était mené par 2 points_. Une avance ridicule en soi.

« Hitoka. »

Yachi faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entendant sa voix. Simplement, son air paniqué ne disparut pas alors qu'elle posait les yeux sur elle et elle se souvint que depuis le premier jour qu'elle l'avait vue au camp d'entraînement, Yachi l'avait fuie comme la peste. _Elle était effrayée_.

« _K-K-K-Kuroka-sama !_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a avec le '_sama'_ ? Utilise '_senpai_' comme tout le monde.

- _Gah !_ Je m'excuse, K-Kuroka-senpai ! Kuroka-senpai, Kuroka-senpai ! »

Elle roula des yeux alors que la pauvre première année répétait son nom comme une litanie, avec panique. Poussant un long soupir, elle reporta son attention sur le match, arquant un sourcil en voyant le jeu plus que non-conventionnel de Jouzenji.

« C'est–

- Ça faisait un bail, Kuroka. »

Elle ne réagit pas, gardant les yeux fixés sur le match qui avait lieu.

« En effet, Takinoue-senpai.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir à Miyagi.

- Je retournerais bientôt à Tokyo. »

Ils retombèrent tous les deux dans le silence. Même si le jeu de Jouzenji était assez intéressant, c'était un match assez pénible. Les équipes qui avaient le sang-chaud et s'emballaient rapidement se faisaient aisément embobiner par Karasuno. _Datekougyou_. _Fukurodani_. Et au-contraire, les équipes calmes qui gardaient leur sang-froid étaient les pires équipes sur lesquelles Karasuno pouvait tomber._ Nekoma_. _Aobajousai_. Et ils avaient perdu contre ces deux équipes.

« Ce n'est même pas drôle. Karasuno va gagner, c'est évident.

- L-Le coach Ukai dit que–

- J'ai arrêté d'écouter les paroles de ce vieil homme sénile il y'a très longtemps, Hitoka. Karasuno n'a aucune raison de perdre ici. »

Elle jeta un regard à Yachi alors que les mains de celle-ci esquissaient un geste étrange qu'elle s'empressa de réprimer. Arquant un sourcil, elle s'avachit sur la balustrade en faisant à la jeune fille don de toute son attention.

« _Quoi ?_ Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Hitoka ?

- Kenma-senpai m'a dit de ne pas te contredire… » Murmura la jeune fille en détournant le regard.

_Kenma._ Kenma avait… ? Le coin de sa bouche tiqua et elle pinça les lèvres pour réprimer tout autre tic nerveux, son regard se durcissant et ses sourcils se fronçant. Yachi se raidit immédiatement, se ratatinant sur elle-même en espérant disparaître.

« Kenma-kun… a dit ça ?

- _H-Hai !_ I-Il a dit… que tu n'aimais pas être contredit, parce que tu considérais les autres inférieurs à toi. Il a dit… »

Elle ferma les yeux, ignorant les paroles tremblantes de la première année. _Ce Kenma…_ Il s'était méfié d'elle, ne s'était pas laissé approcher et avait gardé ses distances parce qu'il avait compris. Il avait compris, bien avant tout les autres. Il était vraiment… _celui qu'elle avait cherché pendant tout ce temps_. Il était _cette personne _qu'elle avait souhaité rencontrer depuis longtemps. _Il était vraiment le meilleur_. は虫類._Hachurui_.


	9. Bénéfices de la monotonie

**Title :** は虫類

**Summary :** Sa peau était blanche comme de l'albâtre, son corps long et fin comme celui d'un reptile, ses yeux deux orbes vermillons vibrantes et ses lèvres deux amas de chair fins qui s'incurvaient en un rictus malveillant. Sa tête se tourna alors lentement dans sa direction et elle remua lentement des lèvres. _Ils_ s'étai_ent_ faits prisonnier_s_ de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages – ou presque – appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate, hormis un seul et unique qui m'est propre à moi et à moi uniquement.

**Note de l'auteur :** On va dire que même si j'ai de l'expérience dans le domaine de la fiction à présent, cela reste mon premier fandom sur ce thème alors restez ouverts, hm ? Je suis pour toutes critiques – constructives ou non – alors sentez-vous libres de souligner tous les défauts et ce qui ne va absolument pas dans cette histoire.

**Passons un bon moment à partir de maintenant ensembles. **_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

_Bénéfices de la monotonie._

_._

_._

_« Holy shit! __Let me be already !_

_- No way._

_- The hell ! »_

_Maria poussa un soupir tandis que son amie de longue date hurlait sur la joueuse japonaise – bien trop jeune – que leur équipe avait fraîchement recrutée. Hebishiro Kuroka. Elle n'était pas une spécialiste en japonais, mais elle était persuadée que celui qui lui avait donné ce prénom était complètement frappé._

_« Shiro, Cameron, stop arguing. »_

_Cameron grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, jetant un regard assassin à la japonaise. Lorsque celle-ci avait rejoint leur équipe, Maria avait tout d'abord cru à une blague. Elles avaient – à une exception près, qui se trouvait être Christina, une pointue impressionnante – dépassé le stade des 21 ans. Elle était arrivée âgée d'à peine 17 ans, revendiquant un poste qui n'existait même pas. Maria l'avait ignoré. Christina et Cameron l'avaient prise sous leurs ailes. Et le résultat donnait cette joueuse douée, bien qu'atypique._

_« Hey Shiro-chan ! »_

_Maria roula des yeux. Christina harcelait la jeune fille depuis plusieurs semaines pour que celle-ci lui enseigne le japonais. Et depuis qu'elle avait mémorisé quelques notions, elle était insupportable. Bien qu'il ne soit pas étonnant que les deux jeunes filles s'entendent bien, séparés d'à peine 1 an d'écart. La japonise tourna la tête vers une Christina beaucoup trop enthousiaste._

_« I need you to toss me the ball !_

_- Not today. Sorry._

_- Aah ? What are you talking abou t? You can't do that!_

_- I can't do what?_

_- Refuse my proposition!_

_- Please, stop talking as if you were asking me for a date or something like that._

_- That's almost the same !_

_- Gross._

_- Aah?! »_

_Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Maria. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, la japonaise était complètement renfermée sur elle-même, incapable de sourire et se mettant en colère bien trop rapidement. Mais depuis 2 mois qu'elle était ici, elle s'ouvrait aux autres, riait avec elles, taquinait Cameron et blaguait avec Christina. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, Maria sentait un frémissement remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une lueur malicieuse, malsaine brillait à l'intérieur. Et ça lui faisait peur, bien que les autres ne le remarquent pas. Maria baissa les yeux sur ses mains en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait toujours trouvé que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille_.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _Hey, Shiro-chan… You aren't dead or something like that, are you? I'm not asking you to come back or… Please, just tell me you're okay! I do care of you health… Stay safe, right? Bye_'. Fin du message. »

Elle arqua un sourcil en écoutant le message de Christina puis poussa un long soupir, ne comprenant pas l'obstination de ses anciennes équipières américaines. Ça faisait deux ans qu'elle était partie à présent. Enfin, 6 mois techniquement. Elle avait passé 1 an dans un hôpital de L.A, puis encore 6 mois avant de finalement choisir de revenir au Japon. Elles devaient comprendre qu'aussi louable soit leur obstination, c'était complètement inutile. Ses yeux quittèrent l'écran de son téléphone alors que l'équipe qu'elle attendait sagement entrait dans son champ de vision. Elle glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, puis se redressa, abandonnant le mur sur lequel elle était adossée pour s'avancer à leur rencontre, étirant ses lèvres en un large sourire.

« _There you are !_ »

Elle esquissa un large sourire en se plantant devant l'équipe de Karasuno. Tout d'abord visiblement surpris par sa présence, les joueurs se hâtèrent de pousser une exclamation synchronisée, semblant heureux qu'elle se soit – _à nouveau_ – déplacée depuis Tokyo pour venir les voir jouer. Elle posa une main sur le sommet du crâne de Hinata alors que celui-ci s'approchait, hochant la tête avec approbation.

« Tu m'as impressionnée, Shoyo-chan. Même avec tout ce que je lui ai appris, Lev-chan aurait sûrement du mal à te tenir tête. »

Elle se détourna de Hinata alors que celui-ci poussait une exclamation, s'approchant de Daichi et Nishinoya afin de les féliciter, trouvant qu'ils avaient fait du bon boulot en tant que libéro standard et non libéro. Elle s'empressa ensuite de gonfler l'égo de Tanaka, booster la confiance de Sugawara, flatter le jeu – enseigné par Kuroo – de Tsukishima, reconnaître et apprécier le calme dont avait fait preuve Kageyama, rassurer pour sa non-participation Yamaguchi et réaffirmer le rôle d'as d'Asahi. Tous les joueurs ayant ainsi reçu un mot d'encouragement pour le prochain match, elle s'approcha d'Ukai Keishin qui roula des yeux en la voyant faire.

« Les brosser dans le sens du poil ne les aidera pas.

- Gonfler leur confiance en soi peut-être bien, de temps en temps. Et tu dois donner plus de dépendance à tes joueurs, Keishin-senpai, Ji-chan ne les tient pas par la bride. Tu dois les laisser réfléchir eux-mêmes. Enfin, c'était un match plutôt impressionnant. Il semblerait que le camp d'entraînement ait été largement profitable à Karasuno.

- Merci pour nous y avoir insérés.

- Ne me remercie pas. Je nourris le même souhait que Ji-chan, voir la meilleure bataille du tas d'ordures qui soit. Mes favoris dans ces compétitions sont Karasuno et Nekoma, voilà tout. »

L'entraîneur la fixa pendant quelques instants, puis haussa les épaules, reprenant son chemin derrière son équipe qui exultait de joie. Sans pouvoir empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir, la jeune-fille lui emboîta le pas.

« Tu es vraiment la petite-fille de ton grand-père, Hebishiro Nekomata.

- S'il-te plaît, les caractères serpents et chats ne s'harmonisent pas du tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le nom de ma mère. Hebishiro Kuroka, ça veut dire la noirceur du serpent blanc. Ou la blancheur du serpent noir si tu inverses les caractères, au choix. Mais un serpent félin ou un chat reptilien ? Pitié, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide.

- Qui se soucie de l'esthétique ?

- Moi je me soucie de l'esthétique. »

Le coach Ukai – jeune – roula des yeux en l'entendant. Elle était vraiment trop attachée à des choses sans intérêts. Honnêtement, qui se souciait réellement de ce qu'un nom pouvait dire ? A part les parents qui nommaient leurs enfants. D'ailleurs, les siens devaient avoir eu un léger coup de folie en lui donnant le prénom '_Hebishiro_'.

« C'est parce que tu lis mal les caractères.

- Tu te remets à faire ce truc ignoble de lire dans les pensées ?

- Pardon senpai, mais les tiennes étaient vraiment trop évidentes. Il ne faut pas lire mon prénom 蛇 '_Hebi_' et 白 '_Shiro_'. C'est 蛇子 '_Jako_' et 白 '_Shiro_'. C'est juste que la plupart des gens sont trop stupides pour différencier les kanjis de mon prénom. Pour faire court… Je le prononce de cette façon, mais le mot serpent ne figure pas dans mon prénom. Hebishiro veut en réalité dire 'le nain blanc'. Quel dommage.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais une gamine dérangée. »

Elle afficha un large sourire en entendant sa conclusion, puis accéléra le pas pour s'éloigner de lui, soudainement curieuse de la personne qu'était Tsukishima Kei. Il ne l'avait jamais intéressé plus que de raison, mais depuis la fin de ce séjour à Tokyo, quelque chose avait changé dans sa manière de jouer au volley et ça l'avait rendu curieuse. Curieuse au point qu'elle s'approche enfin de lui après avoir passé tout ce temps à l'ignorer.

« _Neh, neh_, Kei-chan ~ ! »

Sa bouche forma une moue intéressée lorsque le jeune homme lui jeta une œillade brève et reporte son attention devant lui en l'ignorant. Elle cligna des yeux puis décida qu'au lieu de rentrer directement, elle resterait un peu plus avec Karasuno. Avec un large sourire, elle accrocha le gilet du blondinet qui se contenta de lui jeter une œillade réprobatrice. _Tsukishima Kei_. Il semblait amusant, lui aussi. Pas étonnant que Tetsuroo ait lui aussi posé ses yeux sur le premier année. Sans la moindre gêne – et tout le monde visiblement habitué à son caractère sans gêne – elle grimpa dans le bus à la suite des joueurs, adressant un large sourire à Yamaguchi – sourire qui tenait plus de la menace – lui demandant gentiment – lui ordonnant – d'aller poser ses fesses ailleurs qu'à côté de son nouveau jouet. A nouveau, le bloqueur central lui jeta un regard désapprobateur tandis qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le siège à côté du sien, assise en tailleur, tournée complètement face à lui. Sondant son attitude, elle inclina légèrement la tête de côté.

« Se pourrait-il… que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec les filles, Kei-chan ? Tu ne parles ni à Shimizu, ni à Hitoka. Et à Tokyo, quand les autres managers te parlaient, tu coupais court à la conversation et fuyait à l'anglais. Alors… tu es incapable de parler aux filles n'est-ce pas ? C'est mignon ~ !

- Je n'ai aucun mal à parler aux filles, contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. » Renifla-t-il sans pour autant lui jeter le moindre regard.

Elle renversa à nouveau sa tête sur le côté, ses lèvres formant une moue inquisitrice. Un large sourire éclaira alors ses lèvres, tandis qu'une idée intéressante traversait son esprit et elle tendit son index, le plantant dans la joue du bloqueur tout en se redressant légèrement dans sa direction. Sursautant à cause de ce contact soudain, Tsukishima se tourna vivement dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés et se figea net en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec elle, leurs yeux au même niveau, leur visage à une proximité qui devrait être interdite. Si l'un d'entre eux parlait, leurs lèvres finiraient par se toucher. Une position intéressante qu'elle devrait peut-être tenter avec Kenma, songea l'adulte dont les lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mutin. Elle cligna des yeux sans rien dire, jaugeant la réaction du blondinet qui semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et Tsukishima se recula immédiatement, manquant de buter contre la fenêtre derrière lui. Elle éclata alors de rire, amusée par sa réaction.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je disais ~ ? Tu aurais pu profiter de l'occasion et tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es mal à l'aise face aux filles. Je trouve ça assez mignon. Tu ne peux absolument rien me cacher, Kei-chan. Premièrement je suis une fille. Deuxièmement, je suis bien plus expérimentée que toi et je sens ce genre de chose à 300 kilomètres. C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne te trouves pas une jolie copine de première année – ou peut-être même plus vieille – parce que tu ne saurais pas quoi lui dire, tu serais incapable de la regarder dans les yeux. »

Revenant peu à peu de sa surprise, il fronça lentement les sourcils et détourna le regard en entendant ses paroles. Elle poussa un léger soupir devant son attitude butée et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule comme le ferait une bonne amie.

« Mais si tu as du mal à parler avec les filles… je peux peut-être t'aider à remédier à ça. Mine de rien, j'ai moi-même le sexe féminin. Je connais plein de choses pour remédier à ça. »

Suspicieux, il lui jeta un regard. Elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier que non elle ne racontait pas des histoires et que oui, elle pouvait l'aider de se débarrasser de son embarras en présence de la gente féminine. Les adolescents étaient si _manipulables_, si _attirables_, si _détournables_.

« Est-ce que tu veux de mon aide, Kei-chan ? »

Le blondinet la fixa pendant plusieurs secondes durant, sa suspicion allant crescendo. D'après Kuroo, elle était une championne pour manipuler les autres et les utiliser à sa guise, simplement pour son propre divertissement. Seulement… Un large sourire étira les lèvres de la Kuroka tandis que celle-ci devinait qu'il avait cédé. _Manipulable_.

« Fais ce que tu veux. »

Se hissant à nouveau sur ses genoux, elle se pencha dans la direction de Tsukishima, déposant ses lèvres contre sa joue, chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait à aucun premier année, ne trouvant aucune utilité à détourner des enfants. Les premières années étaient des enfants et elle ne touchait pas aux enfants. Mais pour Tsukishima… c'était différent. Il avait l'air d'un adulte, parlait comme un adulte et se comportait comme un adulte. Vivement, il plaqua une main contre sa joue en lui jetant le même regard qu'on jetterait à un demeuré, bien que ses joues trahissent l'embarras qu'il tentait de camoufler. _Attirable_.

« La première étape est de t'habituer aux comportements féminins. Si tu paniques pour un simple baiser sur la joue, on n'a pas fini. »

_Détournable_. _Tsukishima Kei s'était fait prisonnier de l'étreinte mortelle d'une vipère_.

.

.

**X~#Hachurui#~X**

.

.

« _Hm_… Si tu ne dis rien, je vais finir par me mettre en colère. Si tu ne voulais pas parler, il ne fallait pas m'appeler. »

Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, déplorant le manque de partenaire pour la soirée. Mais tant pis, elle s'était jurée que jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour de Kenma, plus personne n'y passerait, absolument personne. Pas même Tetsuroo. Pas même Oikawa Tooru alors qu'il était sa roue de secours et qu'elle le tenait déjà dans le creux de sa main.

« _E-Est-ce que… l'équipe de Shoyo… a gagné ?_

- En effet, Karasuno a battu Jouzenji '_l'équipe fêtarde_' par 2 sets à 0. Mais gagner demain sera plus difficile. Demain, Karasuno joue contre Wakunaniminami et pour te donner une idée, Wakunan est à peu près le même genre d'équipe que Nekoma. Des réceptions solides et une attaque limitée – bien qu'elle reste tout à fait correcte. Seulement, au volleyball c'est celui qui laisse tomber la balle qui perd, pas celui qui a l'attaque la plus puissante. C'est à moi d'être curieuse maintenant. Comment va Nekoma en mon absence.

- _Bien_. »

Elle devina qu'elle devait se contenter de cette réponse, le passeur n'ayant jamais été de nature réellement expressive. Elle garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, attendant que Kenma se jette à l'eau, mais arqua un sourcil comme il gardait le silence.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée, Kenma ? Et sans les autres. Ne me dis pas que c'était pour entendre ma voix ou toutes ces autres absurdités des couples séparés par la distance. Tu veux quelque chose, dis-moi ce que c'est. »

Elle patienta à nouveau, pas pressée, savourant le seul fait de l'avoir à l'autre bout du fil. _Ce n'était pas bon_. Pas bon du tout. Il y'avait quelque chose de plus que les autres fois, pas du simple amusement. _Ça virait à l'obsession_. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'arrivait plus à simplement se retirer le passeur de la tête, elle songeait à ce qu'elle ressentirait en le possédant enfin et… _rien_. Le vide. Elle ne ressentait absolument rien à cette pensée, comme si l'avoir n'était finalement pas si important. Et pourtant, ses pensées continuaient à tourner autour du passeur. C'était dérangeant.

« _Kuroka-senpai… qu'y a-t-il… qu'y a-t-il entre… entre toi et Kuroo ?_ »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. De toutes les questions qu'il aurait pu lui poser, elle ne s'attendait sans doute pas à celle-là. Entre elle et Kuroo ? Ils s'éclataient c'était sûr et elle prenait son pied avec lui mais de là à dire qu'il y'avait une sorte de relation ou un lien ? C'était un peu trop poussé.

« Du sexe. » Répondit-elle honnêtement.

Elle ne s'étonna même pas du long silence qui suivit. Quelle tête avait-il en cet instant ? Choqué ? Surpris ? Peut-être même soulagé ? Qu'était-il en train de penser ? Était-il choqué que son ami s'adonne déjà à ce genre de pratique ? Était-il surpris qu'ils partagent ce genre de chose, tous les deux ? Était-il soulagé qu'il n'y ait absolument rien de sentimental dans ce qu'ils partageaient ? Que pensait-il ? Quelle tête faisait-il ?

« _Je vois_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, déçue du manque de réaction du jeune homme. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un long soupir – sûrement audible de l'autre côté de la ligne – fixant le plafond de sa chambre avec lassitude. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore à Miyagi avec ses parents, c'était ici qu'elle habitait. Mais ses parents avaient déménagé à Tokyo l'année de ses 13 ans et cette maison était devenue une résidence secondaire dans laquelle elle logeait chaque fois qu'elle revenait.

« Tu sais… je suis incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit. La joie, la haine, la tristesse, la colère… alors c'est ce qui s'approche le plus de sentiments pour moi. Cette partie de moi est morte il y'a bien longtemps et je me sers de Tetsuroo pour combler ce vide de sentiments. Je m'amuse parce que c'est divertissant, parce que dans le cas contraire je n'aurais plus rien à faire. Et pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, je ne trouve aucun amusement en jouant avec toi, Kenma. C'est agaçant. Je veux que tu sois à moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi et chaque fois que j'y réfléchis, c'est le vide de ma poitrine qui me répond. Pourquoi ?

- _K-Kuroka-senpai… tu es amoureuse de moi_. »

Elle ricana.

« Pitié, aimer est un mot stupide qui ne fera jamais partie de mon vocabulaire. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est aimer. La considération, l'affection, la pensée pour le bien d'autrui. Je ne vis que pour me préserver moi-même. Ce que j'affectionne est ma vie. Et je suis dépourvue de ma capacité à aimer depuis longtemps.

- _Alors… tu me hais_.

- Non plus. Je ne peux pas te haïr. Je suis incapable de mépriser, de haïr quoique ce soit, parce que je n'aime rien en retour. Je te l'ai dit, je suis une coquille vide. Et seuls les sentiments que j'ai perdu il y'a longtemps auraient pu me dire ce que tu représentes dans ce vide. »

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, incapable de ne ressentir rien d'autre que de la lassitude. Quelque chose qu'elle aimerait, quelque chose haïrait ? Elle se divertissait simplement pour échapper à la monotonie de son existence. Mais sans ça…

« _Ce n'est pas vrai._

_-_ Kenma-kun ?

- _J-Je… Je les ai vus. Enfouis si profondément que même toi les crois disparus à tout jamais. M-Mais… je t'ai observé, K-Kuroka-senpai. Et je les ai vus. Et tu les reverras toi aussi… un jour_. »

C'était vrai, Kenma avait réussi à voir plus profondément en elle que n'importe qui. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il se berçait d'illusions en croyant avoir vu quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Un cœur, des sentiments… Tout cela était déjà révolu. Les reptiles n'avaient pas de cœur. Et encore moins les serpents. C'était pour ça qu'ils recherchaient des proies… afin de parer à la monotonie. は虫類. _Hachurui_.


End file.
